Amor prohibido
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: Después de la batalla de Majin Bu, la relación de Bulma y Vegeta se va deteriorando debido a un mal entendido por parte de Vegeta, él se dedica de tiempo completo a entrenar y Bulma a la empresa. Yamcha aprovecha la ocasión•Hiatus•
1. ¿Un nuevo día de paz?

**¿****Un nuevo día de paz?**

**  
Capitulo 1.**

Estaba amaneciendo, como cualquier otro que pudo haber ocurrido, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que la tierra reinaba la paz, todos aquellos seres malignos que intentaron acabar con la tierra, con los humanos, con Vegeta, que de cualquier manera lo hizo aquel ser maligno Majin Bu, pero gracias a las esferas del dragón todos revivieron y todo regreso a la normalidad.

Se podía ver en aquella habitación dos seres que estaban dormidos, pero Bulma se despertó.

"A ¿Qué hora son?" pensando Bulma, de inmediato vio el reloj que estaba a su lado costado de la cama y marcaban que eran las 6:00 de la mañana en punto."¡Dios mío! Ya es muy tarde", siguió pensando Bulma, aun recordaba que ayer dijo que tenia una cita con un empresario muy importante a las 7:00 de la mañana, ya era demasiado tarde, como pudo se trato de levantar, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero era muy importante ya que con él, podría cerrar un muy buen trato de negocios.

Se levanto de la cama dio un leve bostezo, no quería levantar a Vegeta que aun estaba, acostado en la cama, era un poco raro ver a Vegeta aun dormido, ya que él siempre se levanta temprano, "Bueno pobre Vegeta dejare que descanse de cualquier manera, creo que la batalla que tuvo con Majin Bu hace no mas de dos semanas lo dejo agotado" pensó, y acto seguido se fue a bañarse.

Salio del baño Bulma, ya era un poco tarde y no quería impacientar al empresario, así que de su closet saco un hermoso vestido vino, que resaltaba su hermosa figura y su tez clara, tenia un hermoso escote que le hacia ver tan hermosa, así que sin demoras, se puso sus zapatos, un abrigo negro, mas parecía que iba a una fiesta de gala y no a una reunión de negocios, se disponía salir, hasta que una voz masculina la detuvo.

-¿Adonde vas mujer?-dijo Vegeta un poco dormido, tenia las sabanas a la mitad de su cintura estaba erguido en la cama.

-A una junta de negocios Vegeta, ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde-dijo Bulma un poco desconcertada, por que ayer le habia dicho a Vegeta que iba a salir a una junta.

-Claro que me habías dicho mujer, pero por que sales así ¿Tan vulgar? Eres mi mujer y no quiero que nadie te vea así-dijo el saiyajin, cruzando los brazos y viendo detenidamente el atuendo que tenia Bulma.

-¿Vulgar? ¡Que te has creído en decirme que soy una vulgar! ¡Tengo que dar una imagen a la empresa Vegeta!, pero ¿sabes? no me importa lo que me digas, ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir-dijo la joven muy enojada, no podía creer lo que le había dicho."¿Vulgar? a ¿Mi? ¿Quien se cree que es ese Vegeta?" dijo Bulma pensando.

-Pues bien has lo que se te pegue a la gana mujer, vete con ella, con la persona que tienes una junta-dijo Vegeta con enfado, aun seguía en la misma posición y no dejaba de observar el atuendo de la joven.

-¿Con ella? ¡Es él! Voy a tener una reunión con un hombre-dijo y acto seguido giro la perilla de la puerta, pero fue detenida por Vegeta.

-¿Él? ¡Vas a haber a un hombre! ¿Vestida así? ¡Quilate esa ropa! no quiero que ningún hombre pueda verte de esa forma, de la misma forma en la que yo te veo-dijo el saiyajin agarrando la puerta para que su mujer no pudiera salir.

-¡Suelta la puerta!, y si me visto así es mi problema tu me dijiste eso ¿No?, No quiero pelearme Vegeta estábamos bien ya se me hace tarde ya son cuarto para las siete y necesito la firma, así que hazte a un lado-dijo la joven con enojo, trato de quitar a Vegeta, pero era imposible, él era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

Vegeta sabia que tenia la razón, él mismo le dijo eso, se estaba maldiciendo en sus adentros por darle la victoria sin querer a Bulma.

-¡Ya mujer! No te enojes, vete a tu estupida reunión de negocios-dijo Vegeta haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a una Bulma muy enojada por lo sucedido

Vegeta vio el reloj que estaba en el buró ya era tarde, ya eran las siete de la mañana, se asomo por la ventana y vio un aerocoche volar y despegar por lo cielos a toda velocidad.

"Bueno, al menos hice que llegara tarde a esa estupida reunión" Pensando Vegeta se reía para sus adentros al fin y al cabo de alguna forma el también gano la partida.

Así que opto en darse una ducha, se fue quitando la camisa que llevaba consigo, hacia ya dos semanas que no entrenaba, se la paso con su familia, con Bulma y con Trunks, por primera vez vio que estaba una vez mas apunto de perderlos y no aprovecho la oportunidad de estar con ellos, pero el "día del papa" habia acabado hoy. Se rasco la cabeza, se levanto, estaba en boxers, pero sin querer jalo las sabanas y el buró se cayó. "Maldito buró, maldita sabanas estupidas grrr" pensó vegeta al tratar de recoger el buró que tiro accidentalmente.  
De repente una hoja, junto con una revista cayo, él la alzo y la volteo, tenia la letra de Bulma escrita en ella, la leyó al parecer no era importante solo decía el nombre del tipo con el que se iba a reunir, pero volteo la revista y vio al tipo. No era nada feo, tenía los ojos azules, un cabello negro y brillante, estaba de portada en la revista de empresarios, y su nombre era Jared, era un empresario de una empresa tecnológica renombrado en América.

-¡Bah! Que estupidez-dijo el saiyajin y acto seguido aventó la revista en la cama, se quito los boxers y se dispuso a bañarse.

Estaba meditando en sus magníficos logros que habia obtenido en batallas anteriores, las gotas de la regadera, recorrían todo su cuerpo, estaba feliz, de haber pasado esas dos semanas con su familia, pero en eso recordó lo ocurrido en la mañana con Bulma, se enfureció.  
-¡Maldita sea! Grrr-dijo el saiyajin golpeando la pared-Esa mujer-de repente por harías del destino recordó la revista, recordó al empresario de la cual su "esposa" iba a verlo- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Bulma se vistió tan atrevida? ¿Acaso le gusta ese estupido insecto a ella?-dijo golpeando vez tras vez la pared, hasta que se cayo un cuadro.

Cerro las llaves del agua, se seco, no podía sacarse la tonta idea de que su mujer andaba con ese insecto muy atrevida, los celos le corrían, quería verla, quería cerciorase de que no estaría haciendo nada, Bulma nunca le habia sido infiel y él creía que esta no seria la excepción

De cualquier modo iba a darle una "visita sorpresa" a su mujercita, no le haría mal, además ella siempre le reprochaba que no la iba a visitar y esta seria la ocasión perfecta, tomo un traje de vestir, era negro con una corbata de color vino, realmente se veía muy bien el saiyajin, abrió la ventana y emprendió vuelo, aunque no sabia donde quedaba la dichosa reunión de negocios identificaría a Bulma por medio de su ki.  
Cerro los ojos el saiyajin y pudo detectar el ki de su mujer-Ya lo sentí- dijo Vegeta y salio volando rápidamente.

Llego a un lugar muy hermoso, era una empresa, pero estaban en un hotel  
" ¿Acaso la reunión es un hotel? ¿Por qué tiene que ser aquí? ¿No debería de ser en su empresa del insecto?"- pensó un Vegeta muy preocupado, de cualquier manera voló hacia el ultimo piso al parecer ahí estaba su mujer, vio a dos siluetas dentro de la oficina, ahí estaba Bulma y Jared…

CONTINUARA… 


	2. Los celos un mal amigo

**Los celos un mal amigo****  
**

**  
Capitulo 2.**

**  
**Vio dos siluetas, se paro en seco quería ver todo lo que sucedía en aquella reunión de trabajo.

-Bueno Jared, yo creo que te convendría mas la Corporación Cápsula, para tus negocios- dijo la joven, se estaba impacientando un poco, por que nunca había tenido a un empresario tan necio para aprovechar las oportunidades. "Vaya al parecer nada de lo que dijo en la estupida revista que compre sobre él me sirvió" pensando Bulma, caminaba de un lado para otro, sin haberse percatado de la presencia de Vegeta, que observaba sus movimientos.

-Y eso mi hermosa científica, tendría yo ¿Alguna ganancia? Si me uno a tu empresa-dijo el joven doblando su pierna, mirándola con ojos lujuriosos a la bella Bulma

Había un intenso calor y Bulma ya no soportaba mas el abrigo que tenía puesto, sin más tuvo que despojarse del abrigo, dejo ver aquel escote, sus senos magníficos reposaban en el vestido, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-Bueno, claro que la tendrías ya que nuestra empresa es una de las mas grandes en tecnología, no hay ninguna que nos iguale-dijo así golpeando la mesa que tenia enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, mi joven Bulma, ¿Dónde están los papeles que hay que firmar?-dijo Jared quería verla de cerca, quería hacerla suya era muy hermoso aquel cuerpo tan frágil que tenia.

-Aquí están-dijo dándole una hojas para que pueda firmar para que sus empresas se puedan unir.

Bulma se alejo de aquel lugar le daba un poco de escalofríos, a pesar de que era guapo no le daba muy buena espina era un frió empresario como todos los demás que ya había conocido y que solo querían un acoston con ella. 

-Ya esta Bulma Briefs-dijo el joven llevandose, y dándole los papeles ya firmados a Bulma

-Me parece bien- dijo la joven llevándose consigo los papeles que el empresario había firmado- Desde mañana tendrá los avances y creame que no se va a arrepentir de Corporación Cápsula, así que sin mas me despido de su usted señor Jared, por que estoy un poco atrasada-dijo la joven y trato de abrir la puerta, pero fue detenida por el empresario.

-Mi Bulma Briefs, eres tan hermosa y creo que no estas casada o ¿Si?-dijo de una forma muy sensual que a cualquier mujer la derretiría.-Bulma realmente me gustas mucho y quiero tener algo muy privado contigo ¿Me entiendes, verdad?- le dijo en el oído de modo que solo ella pudo escuchar la estaba besando en el cuello muy suavemente.

-Maldito insecto grr, esa es mi mujer y nadie mas que yo puede tocarla, ahora me las va a pagar, no quedara nada de su maldito cuerpo asqueroso, su alma se pudrirá en el infierno-dijo Vegeta que estaba observando todo, cerro sus puños era cuestión de segundos para que entrara a la oficina, pero se paro en seco no podía creer lo que veía en ese instante.

Jared y Bulma se dieron un beso, pero fue solo un beso de segundos, pero con eso le basto al orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin era mas que suficiente. Bulma ya no lo amaba.

" ¿Cómo? En que momento perdí a Bulma, ¿Por qué le dio un beso? ¿Acaso ya no me ama como yo la amo a ella?, estaba pensando no podía creer lo que vio en esos instantes, mucha confusión pasaba en su cabeza, fue demasiado por hoy, se alejo lo mas rápido posible de aquella escena. Voló lo más rápido de aquella escena que solo le creaba dudas.  
Pero sin tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, no hubiera hecho tal cosa, no se hubiera precipitado de esa manera.

-¿Qué te pasa Jared?-dijo Bulma muy enfada por eso y acto seguido le dio una cachetada- No soy una zorra, y si estoy casada en unión libre, amo a mi familia a mi hijo, cerdo-dijo y abrió la puerta de la oficina

-¿Cerdo? No lo creo veo que lo disfrutaste jaja-dijo cruzando de brazos y se giro a ver la ventana.

-Este que se ha creído, que soy una puta barata, que solo con el simple hecho de que firmamos no significa que soy su concubina, es un cerdo mal nacido desgraciado-dijo con enfado, caminaba demasiado rápido esa junta se alargo tenia que estar en la Corporación a las diez de la mañana y ya eran las once. Se subió en su aerocoche lo mas rápido que pudo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde las montañas se escuchaba a alguien gritando

-¡MALDITA SEAAAAA!- dijo Vegeta con furia estaba aventado muchas bolas de energía al azar.

"No puedo creer, que Bulma ya no le importe, maldito insecto, acaso estas dos semanas no fueron nada importante para ella"

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!-dijo así convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, no podía creerlo su único amor lo había perdido, con la única con la que se había sincerado.

"Desde cuando me engañara con ese maldito insecto, desde cuando me estaba viendo la cara de estupido", pensando no podía creerlo poco a poco su pelo se fue convirtiendo de rubio a oscuro, de alguna manera u otra se tenia que tranquilizar, lloro tenia que hacerlo, tenia que dejar aquel sentimiento, del que los humanos llamaban dolor, al parecer ya había atardecido, ni se dio cuenta de eso, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido.

-¿Por qué diablos me vestí así?-dijo mirando su atuendo que tenia-Maldita mujer grr todo lo que me hace hacer, todo maldita sea- se arranco su traje que tenia quedando con su traje de entrenamiento de látex que por lo regular siempre trae, y en ese momento se acordó en esas semanas de las que convivió con su familia

Flash back  
-Vegeta, te ves muy bien en ese traje, te hace ver mas varonil-dijo Bulma arreglando su corbata y guiñándole un ojo.

-Mujer, no me agrada este estupido traje, y es solo para comer en un restaurante-dijo poniendo una cara de enfado

-Vegeta, te ves bien mi vida- y le dio un beso muy apasionado- Eres mi príncipe azul, y siempre tu te vas a ver bien, sabes que con todo, hasta sin nada jeje te vez muy bien mi mono salvaje- dijo con mas énfasis en aquellas palabras.

-¿Mono salvaje? Soy tu mono salvaje- agarro a Bulma de la cintura y le dio otro beso- Sabes que eres mía y de nadie mas solo tu me perteneces-dijo en el oído a su amada lo mas sensual

-Si Vegeta yo soy tuya y de nadie mas, tu eres el único que amo, te amo-dijo safandose de su brazo- Bueno vamos a comer y ¡QUIERO QUE TE COMPORTES!-dijo gritándole y poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-¡Hay mujer! Siempre será una gritona, voy a hacer mi esfuerzo no prometo nada-dijo cruzando los brazos y saliendo de la casa

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se fue volando a la Corporación de cualquier manera tenia que enfrentarla, sea para bien o sea para mal.

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que la historia les siga agradando como hasta ahora XD, les dejo con este capitulo, espero sus reviews**


	3. ¿Ya no es lo mismo?

**¿Ya no es lo mismo?****  
**

**  
Capitulo 3.**

Ahí estaba Bulma viendo la tele, veía aquella novela que le gustaba mucho. 

-Maldito Gerard-dijo la joven enojada -¿Cómo te puedes quedar con Amy? Por eso odio estas cosas-dijo la joven apagando el televisor.

De repente llego Vegeta, ni se tomo la molestia de saludar a su mujer esta vez

-Tengo hambre mujer, quiero comer – Dijo el joven alzando la ceja y sentándose en la mesa esperando que le dieran de comer.

-Si Vegeta, y muy buenas noches para ti, pues ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que ver sobre el nuevo socio de la empresa, que eso no te preocupa pero a mi si, por eso Kami-sama te dio dos brazos y manos hazlo tu – Dijo la joven con tono de fastidio, levantándose del sillón para ir directo a su laboratorio.

-¿El nuevo socio? Pues eso no me importa a mi, quiero que me des de comer en este instante no estoy de humor para tus tonterías estoy fastidiado, así que ¡Quiero de comer! – Dijo Vegeta con enfado ya que odiaba a ese maldito del insecto del que le Bulma le llamaba socio.

-Menos así te voy a dar de comer, sírvetelo tu, a mi no me importa si vienes fastidiado ese es tu problema, tengo asuntos mas importantes que darle de comer a su majestad el mono – Dijo la joven muy enojada y haciéndole una reverencia al saiyajin que tenia enfrente de ella.

-Mira mujer, vele bajando a tus tonterías, que ya te dije que no estoy de humor el día de hoy, ¡Sírveme de comer! Y deja al insecto para después primero soy yo-dijo el saiyajin alzando la voz. "Maldita sea, porque me engaña y prefiere al insecto y no a mi grr la odio"-¡Entendiste lo que acabo de decir Bulma! – Dijo cruzando de brazos.

-Claro que escuche su excelencia, pero aquí primero no eres tu, es mi familia, pero por lo que veo, solo veo a un mono salvaje como príncipe, que no sabe hacer nada el mono idiota, que esperan que le hagan todo al principito-dijo la joven con voz de ironía y volviéndole a hacer una reverencia- Y si me permite su alteza, tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer y no es servirle su comida – Dijo la joven dándose la media vuelta.

-Nada es mas importante que yo, ese estúpido del insecto de Jared, no debe de ser mas importante que yo ¡Entendiste! Así que quiero mi comida en este momento – Dijo Vegeta muy descortés ya no soportaría que se burlaran mas de él, de que se volviera a reverenciar de esa forma tan cínica.

-¡Cállate Vegeta! Tu no eres quien para ordenarme a mi, sencillamente tu deberías de ser el esclavo y yo la princesa, pero al fin al cabo es al revés ¿Quién es la que trabaja? ¿Quién es la que te arregla la maldita maquina que tú destruyes? ¿Quién es la que te da de comer? – Dijo la joven esta vez estaba furiosa. "No puedo creer que sea un egoísta, pero ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Jared?, bueno eso no importa" – Dime haber quien. Sabes ya me estoy empezando a hartar de regresar a la rutina tu no mandas aquí, ni yo tampoco, los dos deberíamos de hacerlo, ya me estoy hartando de ti Vegeta, de tus…

No acabo de decirle a Vegeta lo cual enojada estaba, por que su hijo salio de su cuarto al parecer lo que parecía la "platica de ellos" ya se había alargado demasiado, ya era de madrugada.

-Mami, ¿Por qué gritan? – Dio un ligero bostezo Trunks – Ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela mama, por que no siguen su pelea mañana y se gritan mucho, pero ya quiero descansar – Dijo el niño tallándose sus ojos.

-Perdón mi vida, vuelve a la cama, trata de descansar mi vida – le dijo Bulma a su hijo muy dulcemente.

-¡Cállate mocoso! Deja a tu madre y a mí arreglar nuestros asuntos y no moleste mas, ya vete a dormir – Dijo un padre muy molesto a su hijo.

-¡Vegeta no le grites al niño! Él no tiene la culpa de que estés irritado – le grito Bulma a Vegeta.

-Mama, papa, buenas noches – Dijo Trunks, "Esta vez mis padres se han vuelto enojar, pero espero que ya terminen lo mas rápido posible aunque esta vez papa suena muy enojado". Así sin más se metió de nuevo a su cuarto sin esperar respuesta de sus padres de buenas noches que de cualquier manera no la obtuvo.

-A mi no me andas callando y menos una terrícola como tu – Dijo un saiyajin muy enojado y gritándole a su mujer.

-¿Terrícola? Desde cuando me dices terrícola maldito mono salvaje, por si no lo sabias esa terrícola te ha mantenido, eres un desagradecido, así me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti – Dijo Bulma señalándole con el dedo, esta vez ya no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa de que se dirigiera así con ella. – Ya te dije que tu no aportas nada y no eres quien para decirme nada, no eres el indicado- dijo la joven gritándole mas y mas.

-¿Qué no aporto yo? – Dijo con una voz muy cínica alzando la ceja – ¡Claro que aporto mujer! Y todos esos momentos de pasión que hemos tenido, bueno aunque pensándolo bien, si sigo siendo el príncipe ya que solo me satisface, aunque no esperaba que saliera el mocoso, pero bueno que se le va a hacer – Dijo con unos ojos fríos dirigiéndose a los ojos azules de Bulma.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Pero en fin, creo que los dos estamos equilibrados, aunque yo no me arrepiento que haya nacido Trunks, por que creo que alguna vez te ame- tenia los ojos vidriosos, quería llorar, pero su orgullo no la dejaba, no se iba a ver débil ante aquel saiyajin – Alguna vez te ame, pero ahora no lo se, ahora solo te odio, pero ese no es mi problema, ya estoy cansada y no quiero discutir de algo que los dos ya sabemos la respuesta, creo que ya te estoy dejando de amar Vegeta, estas dos semanas fue hermoso y esperaba que fueras así siempre, pero parece que solo fui una incrédula, sabes a veces la gente no cambia y he aquí el ejemplo, no se que demonios te paso, por que ese cambio de actitud en ti, pero sencillamente no me importa mas – estaba dolida por lo que le había dicho, solo quería descansar, solo quería despejarse, tal vez mañana se arreglarían las cosas, tal vez mañana seria un nuevo día.

Subió las escaleras, no sabia el porque de esa actitud de Vegeta, esta vez no pudo descifrar aquellos ojos negros, fríos y profundos que le decían algo, esta vez fue diferente, esta vez no lo sintió, esta vez no seria como las demás. Entro al cuarto se puso su bata de seda rojo, se quito la pinza que tenia en el pelo, quería descansar, algo en su corazón decía que iba a ser diferente, aquella discusión fue mas grande, de hecho nunca habían discutido de esa manera tan grande.

"Acaso ya no te amo Vegeta, ¿Por qué me siento vacía? ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Por qué no me permites entrar a tu corazón? ¿Qué te hice? Te amo a odiar, acaso eres tu el que ya no me ama" estaba pensando recostada en la cama. "En cualquier momento vendrá Vegeta, yo lo se, pero que sucederá, ya no quiero caer en la rutina, ya somos gente grande, se supone que ya maduramos, ¿Qué es lo que nos pasa?" cerro los ojos, estaba llorando, esa discusión si la había lastimado demasiado. Se sentía débil, impotente, realmente acaso era el fin de todo, acaso ¿Ya no era lo mismo?

Ahí parado en la oscuridad estaba Vegeta, no podía creer, aun no reaccionaba aquellas palabras que le dijo Bulma "Alguna vez te ame pero ahora ya no lo se, ahora solo te odio" Realmente eso ¿Era cierto?, estaba en shock, no se movía, se le quedaba viendo a la puerta del dormitorio de él y de su mujer.  
"¿Acaso solo fue una excusa? ¿Acaso realmente ya no me ama? ¿Ya no es lo mismo? Soy un estúpido como se me ocurre decirle que solo fue un juego para mi, grr maldito orgullo, maldita sea"  
" ¿Por qué a mi? Realmente me engaña con ese estúpido insecto, debí de haber acabado con su patética vida cuando pude"

De repente vio la realidad que ya llevaba 15 minutos pensando, iba ir a su cámara de entrenamiento, quería despejar su mente, fue mí mala suerte en un solo día, pero decidió ir a su recamara.

Así que giro la perilla, quería sentir su calor, sentir el aroma de su cuerpo, aunque fuera una sola vez, mañana pensaría mejor, se trataría de tranquilizar, mañana le pediría perdón de aquellas cosas que dijo sin pensar, mañana será otro día

** CONTINUARA…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los invito también a que lean una historia que estoy haciendo en conjunto que una muy buena amiga la historia lleva por nombre **"Promesas Muertas"****, y el nick o seudónimo lleva por nombre; ****Ashamed y Nadeshico****, se cuidan…**

**Shadir: ****Muchas gracias por escribirme, espero que la historia te siga agradando como hasta ahora, espero que este capitulo, también sea de tu agrado, ya vez, pobre de Vegeta, por creer cosas que no son XD**

**Elisabpshady:**** Espero que con este nuevo capitulo que deje te guste mucho más, procurare actualizar cada tres días o si puede antes mucho mejor, gracias por dejarme tus reviews, ojalá y la historia te cautive como hasta ahora.**

**Dayanarod: ****Vaya, jejeje, las cosas se ponen mas complicadas y solo espero que no te enojes, por que no creo que acabe muy bien que digamos P te cuidas mucho y espero que te siga gustando la historia.**


	4. ¿La rutina es más fuerte que el amor?

**¿La rutina es más fuerte que el amor?  
****  
**

**  
Capitulo 4.**

**Se paro en seco, por un momento divago, solo en el cuarto veía la oscuridad que había en ella, aquella discusión fue muy fuerte. Pero el príncipe de los saiyajin estaba dolido por lo sucedido, dolido que de alguna manera Bulma ya no lo amaba, para él era muy frustrante, no tanto por el hecho de su orgullo, sino del saber que ella fue la única que se sincero, le dio su apoyo, le dio todo a pesar de que él no era el novio o esposo predilecto para ella pero de cualquier manera se habían comprendido del todo, estaba orgulloso de tener un hijo como Trunks y a una mujer como Bulma. En toda su vida no hubiera pedido mas, nunca pensó en tener una familia, ni mucho menos pelear por ella, ni de que pensar, ni sentir de los sentimientos en su planeta jamás se lo permitirían, pero era diferente aquí, aunque muy pocos conocían sus sentimientos, solo ella sabia descifrar aquellas cosas que él le enviaba, muy pocos como Goku habían tenido el privilegio de ver los pocos sentimientos hacia su familia.**

Aquella raza humana lo había dominado, aunque no del todo. Aun tenía su dignidad, y sobre todo su orgullo, que a veces lo amaba y a veces lo odiaba como hoy, como hace apenas unas cuantas horas, minutos, segundos, no podía entender como a veces perdía el control.

Pudo ver la hermosa figura de su mujer debajo de las sabanas, la esbelta figura que poseía, le encantaba su aroma, lo excitaba. Se dispuso a quitar sus ropas, que era cosa sencilla ya que solo era su traje de entrenamiento, se quedo solo en boxers como siempre se ha acostumbrado, se recostó a su lado, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, pero tuvo miedo, miedo de que ella lo rechazara, así que solo opto por verla dormir tan placidamente, de verla descansar.

"Aun así, es tan hermosa cuando duerme, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, a pesar de lo ocurrido, no puedo dormir, tu no me dejas dormir, estas en mi mente a todas horas…" Un mechón cayó en la cara de Bulma y él se lo recogió para ponérselo nuevamente en donde el mechón se encontraba anteriormente… "¿Por qué no puedo decirte todas estas cosas que pienso? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me has abandonado? ¿Acaso no me amas Bulma? Es eso"

Bulma se estaba acomodando en la cama, se iba a voltear, iba a estar dándole la espalda a Vegeta. Hasta que su respiración se acelero, una gotitas empezaron a salirle de la frente. Vegeta no entendía que es lo que le pasaba a Bulma, no le presto atención, no podía dormir, era las tres de la madrugada, esa noche se le estaba haciendo eterna, ya quería irse, no podía dormir.

"Iré a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad, igual y me canso y me quedo dormido, o igual solo pienso" Se levanto de la cama iba a ponerse su traje de entrenamiento, cuando se asusto.

Vio a una Bulma sudar mas copiosamente que hace rato, estaba más acelerada, su respiración se acelero mas de lo normal, pataleaba.  
Vegeta realmente se asusto, hace unos segundos estaba bien y ahora esto, por un momento por una cuestión de segundos se paralizo, le entro un poco de miedo no sabia que es lo que le ocurría, hasta que reacciono, la voz de Bulma hizo que reaccionara.

-Vegeta-dijo Bulma aun estaba dormida, un poco le costaba decir sus nombre, solo fue un susurro.

"Esta soñando, ¿Qué estará soñando?" pensó Vegeta y acto seguido agarro a Bulma que no dejaba de patalear, la agito levemente, solo con el fin de despertarla.

Bulma no despertaba, hasta que solo fue un lapso de unos minutos para que por fin diera fin a aquel sueño que la atormentaba. Abrió sus ojos, estaba en frente de Vegeta, él la miraba muy preocupado. Se inclino un poco, quería respirar mejor, quería tranquilizarse. Empezó a inhalar y a exhalar cada vez lento, se iba calmando ya no respiraba tan aceleradamente, su corazón dejo de latir muy rápidamente. Volvió a ver a Vegeta que la tenia sostenida en su brazos.

-¡Déjame! Ya estoy bien- dijo Bulma tratando de zafarse de los brazos musculosos de Vegeta, se tallo los ojos, no podía visualizar bien las imágenes.

-¿Qué es lo que soñabas mujer?- dijo Vegeta pegado en la pared cruzando los brazos y alzando una pierna en posición de escuadra, la estaba observando.

-Hmpf Eso no te incumbe, Buenas noches Vegeta- y acto seguido se volvió a recostar, agarrando las sabanas para ponérselas

-Mujer te he hecho una pregunta, se que soñabas sobre mi, por que dijiste mi nombre entre sueños ¿Qué es lo que soñabas?- dijo sin alzar la voz

-No lo se, no me acuerdo, déjame dormir mañana tengo que trabajar- dijo Bulma con fastidio, estando en la misma posición sin moverse si quiera.

-Hay mujer contigo- dijo estaba caminando hacia la cama de Bulma- ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas de tu sueño?- ya había llegado a la cama para otra vez volverse a acostar y a lo mejor aclarar las cosas.

-Pues no me acuerdo Vegeta ¿Apoco estaba soñando sobre ti?- dijo la joven asombrada, estaba erguida en la cama- Bueno eso ya no importa lo que sea ya paso, ya vamonos a dormir-dijo una voz fría, aun seguía enojada.

-Aun sigues molesta ¿Mujer?-dijo volteándose para ver de frente a Bulma que ya le estaba dando la espalda.

-Hmpf Todavía tienes el cinismo de decirme eso señor príncipe de los saiyajin, ¿Qué te hace pensar el hecho de que ya estoy feliz?-dijo la joven aun en su misma posición.

-Pues, no lo se, solo quería preguntarte señora gritona, que solo sabe dar ordenes vulgar- dijo Vegeta en un tono burlón.

-¿Vulgar?- esta vez Bulma estaba erguida y viendo a los ojos de Vegeta estaba furiosa- A la gran Bulma Briefs ¿Vulgar? Y viniendo de un mono estúpido yo no lo creo, mas bien el vulgar eres tú.- Esta vez ya no media sus palabras quería sacar todo lo que sentía dolor, rencor, impotencia- Te crees un príncipe, dando ordenes como estúpido, sin siquiera serlo, o bueno su majestad fuiste un príncipe de un planeta que ya no existe su majestad. Solo mírate te crees muy especial por el simple hecho de tener poderes, de ser un príncipe de un planeta que ni existe, aquí en la tierra no eres nadie, solo eres un extraterrestre salvaje- dijo la joven a secas y fríamente 

-Grr- "Solo quería jugar con ella, pero lo tomo muy enserio"- ¿Qué? Acaso te crees muy confiada del que con el solo hecho de que vivamos o durmamos en la misma estúpida cama, no podré acabar con tu miserable vida humana- dijo enojado alzando la ceja.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué es lo que esperas?- dijo alzando la ceja lo estaba retando- ¿Qué es lo que estuviste esperando todo este estúpido tiempo? He ¿Vegeta?

-A que me satisfacieras solo eso- dijo Vegeta aumentando su ki, y al final soltando una risita.

-Bueno, solo era eso, pues que tonto yo pensé que ibas por mas, tanto para eso, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- aun seguía Bulma en la misma posición, no la había intimidado lo seguía retando- ¿Qué esperas?

Era un poder sobrenatural en él, no quería hacerle daño, al verla así, al verla como estaba vestida un poco sudorosa por lo de su pesadilla, con el cabello alborotado, su expresión de que lo retaba no podía aguantar mas, ya no podía aguantar mas sus deseos fueron mas que su coraje. Se abalanzo hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta?- dijo la joven- ¿Por qué haces esto?- mientras tanto iba viendo como su camisón para dormir era arrancado de su cuerpo. "Era mi preferido, diablos ¿En que cosas pienso? No debo de dejar que se aproveche de mi ese maldito mono"- ¡Aléjate de mi!-dijo con fuerza tratando de zafarse pero era e vano.

-¿Qué te pasa? Antes de matarte quiero una ultima noche contigo- dijo Vegeta muy sensual "¿Matarla? Que estupidez dije, realmente me gusta mucho Bulma" Aventando a Bulma hacia la cama.

-Pero que…- no acabo de decir Bulma cuando Vegeta le planto un beso tan ardiente- ¿Por qué…- no lo podía creer por que ese cambio en él no lo entendía, pero pudo mas su deseo de estar con él que su enojo.

-Shh… calla Bulma- dijo poniéndole los dedos en la boca- Esta vez yo voy a hacer un terrícola y tu la saiyajin, aunque para mi eres mi princesa- estaba encima de ella, quitándole las braguitas del sostén- Sabes que te quiero, y que tu eres mía y de nadie mas.

-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?- decía Bulma estaba confundida "¿Vegeta esta ebrio? Nunca se comporta de esta forma, tengo ganas de hacerlo con el pero mi mente parece como si no respondiera"

-Por que tu eres mía y de nadie mas yo no te comparto- dijo besándola poco a poco todo su abdomen "No se si estoy haciendo bien, pero tengo la necesidad de hacer esto, tengo miedo de perderte"

-¿Tuya? ¿Yo?- estaba mas confundida que nunca "¿Por qué me dice esas cosas? Yo no entiendo".  
**  
****-Solo relájate, quiero hacerte el amor como nunca- dijo Vegeta besándola el cuello mas y mas.**

Esta vez Bulma no estaba al cien por ciento, no estaba muy segura de eso, pero aquellos besos en el cuello la sumergían en el placer, aunque fuera confuso, a veces la gente nunca la acabas de conocer, así que también lo siguió, empezó a besarlo en su musculoso abdominal poco a poco, tenia muchas ganas de hacer el amor con Vegeta realmente lo quería hacer…

CONTINUARA…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dayanarod:**** No te preocupes eso de las manos jamás va a suceder, no me gustaría eso, pero si eh opino lo mismo que tu necesita platicarlo con la almohada o ya de perdida con el gato jajaja, sale te cuidas espero tu reviews Bye, bye**

**Shadir:**** Si es demasiado divertido como sale Trunks en escena, pero gritando no se solo soluciona nada, es que mi mente ya esta afectada jajaja, no te creas pero pues como que mee gusta que se peleen de vez en cuando claro esta, pero espero que te guste este capitulo, espero tu review.**

**MickyMe:**** Que bueno que te este gustando pero eso de que no se atormente mucho, cof, cof, ¿De que hablábamos? Jajaja, bueno espero no atormentarlos mucho jajaja, espero y me sigas dejando reviews ya que esta historia es mi primer fic de ellos y la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo, así que cualquier critica y sugerencia ¡Son bienvenidas!**


	5. Aveces es mejor no hablar

Este capitulo tiene lemon, así que no les voy a decir que no lo lean por que de cualquier manera se que lo van a hacer por que yo siempre infligía esto jeje, tengo escasos 16 años jajaja; así que finalizando la historia contestare los reviews, espero que les guste Bye, Bye**  
****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

A veces es mejor no hablar  


**  
Capitulo 5.**

**La noche estaba muy calida, se podía ver a dos amantes que estaban en ella, solo una pequeña lámpara los iluminaba, en aquella habitación que desbordaba pasión, o al menos uno de ellos desbordaba pasión.**

Vegeta estaba encima de Bulma, le encantaba besarla en el cuello, eso le prendía, el hecho de que ella soltaba unos leves gemidos de que sabia que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Empezó a besarla muy dulcemente con mucho cuidado su pecho, iba bajando poco a poco.

Pero con Bulma, esta vez fue diferente, esta vez no estaba al cien por ciento dándole lo que el pedía su cuerpo se lo pedía, tal vez su mente también, pero estaba pensando en varias cosas a la vez, en el cambio repentino de él, a veces hasta fingía los gemidos, parecía una muñeca, solo le hacia caso a los caprichos de Vegeta, solo para ella estaba teniendo sexo, y no estaba haciendo el amor como muchas ocasiones lo hacían, era como si fuera para ella monótono, no le daba mucha la importancia de hacer el amor con Vegeta, pero para él, era diferente, para él significaba algo mas, pero de cualquier manera él no había notado de que en algunas ocasiones Bulma fingía.

Vegeta empezó a sobarle los pechos a Bulma, tenia miedo de perderla para siempre, tenia una necesidad inmensa de poseerla una vez mas, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, aunque por su parte tampoco estaba al cien por ciento, muchas otra veces le daba sexo salvaje a Bulma, pero estaba en la necesidad, no era un capricho, a lo mejor podía ser miedo, nunca le habían hecho esto, él lo había hecho infinidad de veces cuando estaba con Freezer, en sus múltiples batallas antes de conocerla, antes de que llegara a la Tierra, había tenido sexo mil veces con muchas mas que ella, pero nunca se había sentido de esa manera que una mujer de una raza inferior a la de él le hiciera sentir muchas cosas a la vez, que en su planeta no se permitían de dar ese lujo, era solo para los estúpidos como tal vez Goku, pero ¿A él?, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, estaba confundido, ya había dejado de pelear por ser igual que Kakarotto ya no le tenia rencor, ni quería ser igual a él, solo quería seguir entrando como cualquier guerrero, pero nunca se tomo la molestia, de ver por su familia, tal vez Bulma se canso de él, pero jamás se lo permitiría, ¿Cómo puede ser eso?.

La respiración de Bulma se acelero un poco más, poco a poco Vegeta iba penetrando en ella, primero lentamente y luego mas acelerado, podía ver a Bulma ya que ya habían cambiado de posición ella estaba encima de él, observaba sus pechos que iban cayendo y subiendo al ritmo de él, empezó nuevamente a sobarle los pechos.

- Mujer, Bulma, me excitas demasiado – Dijo Vegeta, tenia la respiración cortante, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

- Vegeta, te quiero – Dijo la joven, al final soltó un gemido, le encantaba sentir mucho placer estaba agarrada de los hombros de Vegeta le estaba enterrando sus uñas, pero no le hacia ni el mínimo dolor.

- Yo también, Bulma, yo también, siento lo mismo – empezó agarrando sus caderas y moviéndola lentamente hacia él, le encantaba de vez en cuando tener el control cuando estaban haciéndolo

"Me encanta verla así, es el ser mas inteligente, mas excitante de todos, no me arrepiento de nada, pero aun no me saco de la cabeza que me esta engañando, quiero saber el motivo del cual me engaño, quiero saber el motivo del cual ya no me quiere, del cual ya no siente lo mismo, esta vez la siento perdida, alejada" estaba pensando Vegeta.

Bulma estaba erguida, estaba besándolo, aun seguía encima de él, ella empezó a mecerse, empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, un poco lento, pero poco a poco empezó a acelerar el ritmo, estaba realmente excitada, no era como el sexo salvaje que había tenido, pero aunque ha sido un poco diferente no le había desagradecido del todo.

- Vegeta, por favor no pares, te quiero, hazme tuya, me encantas – Dijo la joven entre cortada, le dijo en el oído, estaba feliz de estar con él.

- Siempre serás mía mujer, siempre seré tuyo Bulma – Dijo dándole pequeños besos en el cuello a su amante.

Estaban al punto del éxtasis, entraron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, aunque el orgasmo fue solo por unos cuantos segundos, para ellos fue como el paraíso.

Aun seguían en la misma posición de antes, Bulma encima de Vegeta pero esta vez, Bulma abrazaba a Vegeta, estaba agotada tanto físicamente como mentalmente, ya que tenia ganas de llorar, la razón le era desconocida para ella, pero sin embargo se aguanto el llanto, aunque tenia un nudo en la garganta, no le importaba, se zafo lentamente, tratando de estar alado de Vegeta, su respiración se iba tranquilizando cada vez mas, estaba dándole la espalda a Vegeta, estaba viendo la luz tenue de la lámpara que estaba a su lado, estaba pensando, solo quería descansar en ese momento.

"Vegeta, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estoy confundida no se que es lo que te pasa, por que te estas comportando de esta manera, esa luz que estoy viendo ja, parece como si fuera nuestra relación, poco a poco se apaga y no se por que, no se por que estas muy frió" estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban su cadera, voltio su cara hacia él, estaba observándolo, una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios, le dio un beso a Bulma y esta le correspondió.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo Bulma? – Dijo Vegeta viendo aquellos ojos azules que desde un principio lo habían hipnotizado, tenían un no se que, que lo enloquecían, ella era la mujer perfecta para él, ella era la buena…

- Pues, para ser un mono, los animales no lo hacen nada mal – Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo y dándole una leve sonrisita picaresca – Pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? – Dijo en un tono frió y con una cara severa Bulma.

- Pues no es obvio por que tenia ganas – Dijo el joven estaba bien, pero le irrito la forma dura que le dijo eso "¿Acaso no le gusto? Si es así por que no me lo dice de una vez por todas grr eso me pone de malas"

- Solo fue para satisfacerte mm – Dijo Bulma molesta se empezó a erguir en la cama – ¡Ya veo, no podía esperar otra cosa verdad! Eres un desgraciado, pero bueno de cualquier manera, yo no di todo de mí, así que, que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado por que es la última vez – Dijo la joven levantándose de la cama y enrollándose con las sabanas.

- ¿Adonde vas mujer? Grr ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – Dijo Vegeta estaba enojado, pero trataba de tranquilizarse no quería hacer cualquier idiotez de la cual podría arrepentirse después.

- ¿Adonde voy? Acaso que no vez que ya salio la luz del sol, aparte de estúpido ciego, tengo cosas mas importantes tengo que ir a la empresa para darte de comer, por que el señor no hace nada – estaba caminando hacia a la ventana ya no podría resistir mas tenia que llorar "Bulma Briefs, aguanta luego lloraras" – Y ¿Cómo me atrevo a decir eso? De la misma forma en la que tú te atreves a decir eso también, bueno no tengo tiempo, así que me voy a meter a bañar – Dijo, se quito de la ventana, ya no podía contener más esas lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, así que soltó una.

- Bulma, espera. Solo quiero que me respondas una cosa – Dijo Vegeta su semblante cambio estaba serio

- Dime, que no tengo todo tu tiempo – Dijo la joven no quería voltear estaba llorando en silencio y no quería que la viera de esa forma.

- Bueno, no te hago perder tu tiempo, así que ¿Por qué haces esto? – Dijo Vegeta de una vez por todas quería saber la causa del por que Bulma ya no lo amaba – Dime ¿Por qué ya no es lo mismo? ¿En que momento te fuiste? – estaba serio, no la veía no quería que chocaran sus miradas, aunque ella estaba dándole la espalda, no sabia si se iba a voltear y si lo hacia, no quería verla.

- ¿De que estas hablando? No te entiendo – aun seguía en la misma posición, aun seguía llorando "De que demonios esta hablando, ahora me saca esto" – Explícate, que no estoy para tus juegos. A que demonios llega esta plática.-

- ¿¡A que demonios llega!? No puedo creer lo cínica que puedes llegar a hacer mujer, sabes muy bien de lo que hablamos, del estúpido insecto grr, no me dignare en nombrar a esa basura, que me da asco pensar – Dijo levantándose de su cama y tratando de acercarse a Bulma, quería que lo viera al menos que se dignara al verlo, esta vez no le importaba, esperaría lo peor, que mas podría esperar de la persona que ama.

- ¿Al socio? Él que tiene que ver en esto, estas mal y no te me acerques – Dijo la joven alejándose cada vez mas de los pasos de Vegeta, no quería que la viera que estaba llorando

- ¡Vaya! Al parecer no andas perdida – Dijo Vegeta estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Bulma, la quería abrazar, el saber el por que, pero su orgullo nuevamente gano, no se iba a intimidar de esa manera, no se iba a doblegar – Bueno, eso no me incumbe, pero el solo hecho de que ¡Maldita sea!, hasta asco me da pensarlo – Dijo Vegeta, tenia los ojos en un punto al azar.

- ¿Qué es lo que te da asco? Acaso te doy asco, dime de una vez Vegeta – Dijo la joven muy dolida no sabia el por que de esa platica "¿¡A que demonios llega esto!? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Dímelo de una vez" – Dime, que ya te dije que no tengo todo tu tiempo, soy una persona ocupada – "Ojalá y no se acerque mas, no me quiero ver débil ante él, no es como lo planeamos, no pensé que volviéramos a reñir otra vez"

- Mujer, ya te dije no me das asco, si lo fuera así, ya no me hubiera acostado contigo, me da asco el simple hecho de que estés con otro insecto – Dijo Vegeta aun seguían sus ojos en un punto al azar

- Vaya con que es eso, yo pensé que algo mayor, así que el príncipe esta celoso – Dijo la joven en un tono burlón, sin siquiera voltear.

- Grr ¿Celoso? ¡No seas tonta mujer! Solo me da asco, el pensar de que te revuelcas, te dije que eras mía y de nadie mas – un poco enojado lo dijo, por que de cualquier manera sabia que Bulma tenia la razón "Maldita mujer, la odio"

- ¿Ser tuya? Ja no me hagas reír ¿Revolcarme yo con otro? No seas estúpido – Dijo muy dolida "Engañarlo de donde saco tanta estupidez" – Y con quien seria mono, no le veo el caso, pero eso no me interesa, ya vez es tarde y no tengo el tiempo de estar contigo – caminando hacia la bañera, ya no aguantaba más.

- A mi nadie me ve la cara grr, ¿¡Menos una terrícola como tu!? – Dijo agarrándola del brazo, estaba furioso, se sentía impotente. "Acaso ya no me amas, dímelo maldita sea, dímelo y te dejo en paz"

- ¡Suéltame! Me estas lastimando Vegeta – Dijo Bulma tratando de zafarse pero le era imposible

- No mujer, voltea a verme y dime que ya no me quieres…- la estaba jaloneando.

Pero Bulma se resistía no quería que la viera de esa forma. En eso la puerta se abrió de la habitación. Era Trunks por esta vez se había salvado Bulma de hablar.

- Mama, ya es tarde, ya estoy listo y el camión ya me dejo, este… pues... ¿Me dejas en la escuela? – Dijo el niño un poco apenado "Vaya aun siguen discutiendo, creo que llegue en un buen momento, creo" – Si mami

- ¡Claro, hijo! Ven te espero en la puerta dame quince minutos me tengo que bañar y vestir, vamos te espero allá abajo – Dijo Bulma lo mas dulce que pudo decir aunque no fue al cien por ciento, trato de limpiarse sus lagrimas lo mas disimulante que pudo – Y tu déjame que tengo obligaciones.

- Grr, esta platica no se queda aquí ¿¡Entendiste!? – Dijo Vegeta soltándole bruscamente el brazo de Bulma dejándolo rojo.

- ¿Es una de tus estúpidas amenazas? Bueno como sea, luego platicaremos – Dijo la joven metiéndose al baño.

"Malditos humanos, maldita mujer, estos sentimientos jamás los he sentido ¿Qué significan? Me siento débil, impotente, desgastado, debo de hablar con ella, esto no se debe de quedar así, debo de tratar de calmarme, debo de respirar" Camino, vio su ropa tirada de entrenamiento y se las puso, abrió la ventana y se dispuso a volar, tenia que pensar mas las cosas…

CONTINUARA... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estos dos reviews los contesto igual por que los dos me dicen casi lo mismo:

**Erotika y The White Snake**: **La verdad es que aprecio mucho las críticas que me dan, no me molesta en lo mas mínimo y eso de la gramática ¡Uff! Ni me lo digan odio la gramática, pero un buen fic a veces no es solo de la gramática, si no de la coherencia, tampoco me molesta que me digan que Vegeta esta fuera de su lugar, que él nunca diría esas cosas, y creo que tienen mucha razón en eso, por que yo esperaba leer algunos de sus fics pero veo que solo leen y no escriben fic, pero como sabrán este es mi primer fic, y la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que me hubieran escrito antes cuando yo recién lo empecé, por que este fic ya tiene como tres meses de publicado en otro lado y la verdad es que con el paso del tiempo en el que yo he escrito mi escritura y la gramática ha cambiado bastante, mis escritos se han vuelto mas coherentes y creeanme que creo que desde el capitulo seis o el séptimo ya se empieza a leer mas decente, yo que mas quisiera borrarlos, pero preferí no hacerlo para ver mis errores ya que en la pagina no me decían nada de eso, pero solo probé suerte aquí ya que no me llamaba la atención subirlo en esta pagina, y en la otra pagina doy claras mis intenciones de que este es mi primer fic, así que no me molesta en lo absoluto, solo hubiera deseado que eso me lo hubieran escrito hace tres meses antes que fue cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, ya que como se podrán imaginar ha pasado bastante tiempo y ya llevo adelantados capítulos y la escritura cambia muy drásticamente, como escritora con los pasos del tiempo o de los meses vas evolucionando, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia las dos y que también se animen a escribir alguna, pero bueno eso no importa, de todas formas Gracias por sus reviews.**

**MickyMe:**** Jajaja pues esperemos que Vegeta entienda ese hombre por dios, se cierra en su círculo de pensamientos jajaja, pero aun así lo queremos jajaja, espero tu review y también espero que te siga gustando la historia nos vemos en tu siguiente review Bye**

**Shadir:**** Lo bueno que no se lo tiraron, pobres hay es que ese Vegeta, saca sus deducciones, pero espero que te siga gustando esta historia, por que ya me la están criticando y no me interesa por que como fue y lo sigue siendo mi primer fic, pues como que tienes muchas perspectivas jajaja, pero espero que te siga agradando como hasta ahora, espero tu review Shadir, feliz año y que te la pases muy bien adiós. Hasta en el próximo capítulo te dejare mi contestación.**

**Dayanarod:**** Si después de la tormenta viene la calma, espero que se le quede pegado al príncipe de los saiyajins jajaja, si este capitulo fue corto es que antes escribía muy poco ya con cuatro hojas o tres hojas de Word me sentía ya muy grande (literalmente) pero ahora ya escribo mucho mas larga y detallada las historias, ya llevo nueve capítulos de esta historia publicados en otra pagina y preferí no modificarles nada a los capítulos, por que de alguna manera fue o lo sigue siendo por que aun no lo acabo mi primer fic de esta entretenida pareja, espero que a ti también te siga gustando esta historia, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien estas fechas nativas, espero con ansias tu siguiente review adiós.**

**Andy-Deep-Chiva:**** Que bueno que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y lo mejor es que te haya gustado bastante, que bueno me parece muy bien que te guste, ojalá y este capitulo también te guste jajaja, Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo otra vez aquí contestando tus reviews.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejen reviews :p Se cuidan mucho y que todos sus deseos que hicieron el 31 de diciembre se les cumpla, y que todas sus metas las lleven a cabo, les deseo lo mejor de su amiga Ashamed


	6. Una luz de esperanza

**Una luz de esperanza… la felicidad primero  
**

**  
Capitulo 6.**

"Bueno, no era un buen comienzo después de todo, el sexo solo te lleva a mas problemas. Es como el alcohol, solo te sientes bien por un instante y después ¿Después? Ja, después no te acuerdas de lo que paso, aquel que se llega a enamorar, ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que me iba a enamorar? Era una tontería tan siquiera pensar en eso, solo era para los débiles, para los insectos, ¿Formar una familia? ¿Sentirme celoso? Jamás en mi vida imagine sentir eso, nuca pensé que una mujer llegaría a saber lo que pienso, ha dejarme apenado, y molesto, en sentir vació en mi corazón" Estaba pensando Vegeta, en aquella roca, que le agradaba, la razón no la conocía simplemente le agradaba, parecía una silla, tal vez un trono, quien sabe.

El aire recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ahí estaba un príncipe, pensando en todas las cosas que hizo y que pudo haber hecho. Era el marco perfecto, no podía creer tan lejos lo que había llegado.

"No sabia, que era el amor, mmm, esta brisa es tan calida, me encanta sentirla, me encanta sentir el aire, nunca pensé que este planeta llamado Tierra fuera tan calido, hasta risa me da que alguna vez iba a terminar con este planeta y Kakarotto tuvo que defenderla de mi, tal vez es ahí la clave primero es la felicidad y luego mi orgullo de saiyajin para estos casos, jamás en mi larga vida he batallado con esto, nadie me enseño ha controlar este poder tan inmenso que una terrícola, una ¡Maldita terrícola! Me pudo vencer a mi, al gran Vegeta, príncipe legitimo de los saiyajins, nadie me enseño, nadie me dio amor, pero aquí…" Ya estaba cansado de estar sentado se dispuso a volar, estaba feliz, con si mismo, de cualquier manera tenia que pensar en aquello de lo que le paso horas atrás con su mujer, tenia que estar tranquilo si es que quería hablar con ella nuevamente y no hacer lo mismo que hace unas horas.

Llego a un bosque era precioso se respiraba pureza, tranquilidad, solo le costo volar segundos para llegar a ese hermoso paraíso, del que empezó a caminar en el bosque, era realmente relajante estar en ese lugar, de alguna manera su espíritu, si se le podría llamar de esa forma descansaba, solo oía el cantar de los pájaros, el sonido de algún río que estaba cerca, solo escuchaba el sonido que le brindaba aquel bosque, aquel lugar que los humanos llamaban Tierra.

Iba caminando, en el bosque, ya no quería volar, ni tampoco sentarse solo quería caminar, quería pensar y tener su mente relajada ya no volvería hacer las mismas tonterías.

"Tal vez mi mujer, Bulma tenga sus razones, tenga los motivos necesarios de engañarme, debo de tranquilizarme, pero eso es algo imposible, me pido a mi mismo ¿¡Calmarme!? Por instinto soy salvaje, agresivo, orgulloso, nunca pido perdón, ellos me lo tienen que pedir a mi al gran Vegeta, pero debo, de resistir, no quiero herirla pero siempre termino haciendo eso, no soy muy afectuosos, lo se aunque, cuando me propongo las cosas no lo hago del todo mal, como cuando fuimos a un lugar un poco estúpido a mi parecer pero a mi hijo le agrado, de cualquier manera se lo había prometido y yo nunca falto a mis promesas. ¿¡Quien se iba a imaginar a mí!? En una maldita feria con mi hijo y con mi esposa, pero aquel lugar no fue tan horrible como me parecía, solo veía insectos y gentes vulgares que estupidez, hasta risa me da, quiero regresar a eso, me la pasaba bien, y de cualquier forma también ella, todavía lo recuerdo su cara de tonta ¡Ja! Realmente estoy enamorada de ella" Estaba caminando, solo se limitaba a sonreír, de aquellas cosas que hizo con su familia seguía caminando en el bosque aun, tratando de aun calmarse.

**Flash back**

- Papi… pues… tu sabes… me lo prometiste – Dijo Trunks agachando la cabeza, no quería que lo regañaran o algo así, estaba a lado de su papá, estaba en la cámara de gravedad.

- ¿¡Que te prometí mocoso!? ¡Vete! No me molestes en mis entrenamientos o ponte a entrenar conmigo – Dijo Vegeta un poco sofocado, estaba haciendo lagartijas con una gravedad muy aumentada – 1000… 1001… 1002…

- Bueno papá, pues veras…- se puso a tratar de imitar a su padre, aunque no lo hacia bien, solo quería lo que le prometió. "Nada mas en donde me diga que no se acuerda"- Tú me dijiste que íbamos a ir a la feria, y hoy es el último día que va a estar y no sabia pues… tenemos que ir papá – Dijo el niño dejando de hacer aquellos ejercicios se paro, cruzo sus brazos… y alzo la ceja.

- Vaya… con que es eso mocoso, pues no vez que entreno, dile a tu madre que te lleve, ella le gusta esas tonterías a la ¿¡Feria!? No recuerdo – Dijo sofocado, estaba muy arduamente haciendo sus lagartijas. "Vaya, este mocoso, se parece mucho a Bulma, idénticos los dos hasta miedo me da jaja, pero ¡Oh si! Esa postura es nada menos que de su padre, estoy muy orgulloso de él" Dando al final una leve sonrisa, pero sin interrumpir sus ejercicios.

- Yo se que mamá me puede llevar, pero yo quería ir contigo, además una promesa nunca se rompe papá acaso te enseñaron eso papá, yo que te creí mi héroe, pero ahora veo que mi tío Goku me va a poder llevar y voy a ir con Goten y me la pasare bien – Dijo el niño muy frió, dándole una especie de amenaza. "Espero que con esto no falle, siempre que nombro al tío Goku mi papá se pone furioso, espero y no falle jeje".

- ¿¡Que has dicho Trunks!? ¿Qué Kakarotto va a ir contigo? ¡No quiero que vayas con él hijo, ni con su hijo, y menos a la vulgar que tiene como mujer! – Dijo Vegeta sorprendido por eso y dejando de hacer su arduo entrenamiento- Vamos, pues iré contigo, pero solo estaremos por muy poco tiempo ¡Entendiste Trunks! No quiero que vaya el enano que tiene por hijo Kakarotto – Dijo con rabia, secándose con una toalla todo su sudoroso cuerpo – Espera hijo, que primero me ducho y después nos vamos a donde te prometí.-

- ¡Si papi! ¡Uju! Voy a ir a la feria – Dijo el niño saltando de la emoción corrió directo a donde su madre se encontraba "Yo sabia que mi técnica no fallaría jeje, soy todo un genio"- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! Voy a ir a la feria con mi papá, ¡Vamos mamá, quiero que vayamos los tres y nos subimos a todos los juegos! ¡Si mami, vamos los tres! – Dijo el niño no paraba de saltar.

- Vaya que tu padre acepto, es que tu padre no falta a ninguna de sus promesas, bueno hijo vamos deja me pongo unos jeans que con falda no voy a llegar a nada – Dijo Bulma muy feliz, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras.

- ¡Vamonos ya mocoso! – Dijo Vegeta, cruzando los brazos, lo estaba esperando en la puerta

- No papá, espera también va ir mi mamá con nosotros – Dijo el niño saltando, no podía creer que iba a ir a la feria y con su papá "Vaya este momento, hay que grabarlo, ver para creer"- ¡Yupi! – Dijo gritando

- ¿Tu madre va a ir con nosotros? – Dijo un poco temeroso "¡Dios! Le tengo miedo a esa mujer, pero bueno que se puede hacer" Alguien le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Si, Vegeta ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Dijo la joven agarrando su gorra de la empresa – ¡Aja! Pues que esperas Vegeta ya vamonos, ven Trunks – Dijo agarrándole de la mano a su hijo.

- No, no tiene nada de malo, bueno pues agárrate fuerte Bulma que nos vamos volando – Dijo Vegeta un poco distraído "A la feria ¿Yo? ¡Con un mocoso y mi mujer!.Hasta donde he llegado"

En un par de minutos llegaron a la susodicha feria, había una inmensa fila para entrar a aquel sitio.

- Vete a formar Trunks – Dijo Bulma señalándole a su hijo la fila para comprar los boletos.

- Grr, mucha gente vulgar Bulma, muchos insectos esto no es para mi – Dijo Vegeta gruñendo, no quería estar en ese lugar.

- Bueno Vegeta, ¿Qué vas ha hacer? Ya estas aquí y punto se lo prometiste a tu hijo y ahora cumples – Dijo Bulma, estaba gritando un poco, ya que muchos de los que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a chismorrear sobre que estaba Bulma Briefs. 

Calla mujer, que estas dando un espectáculo con tu voz, si tienes razón yo le prometí a Trunks que lo iba a llevar a la feria, ya lo lleve ahora te quedas con él – estaba apunto de despegar cuando…

- Mami, papi, ya compre los boletos vamos a entrar – Dijo Trunks saltando de la emoción, jalando a ambos para que entraran

- Ni modo Vegeta ahora te aguantas y vienes con nosotros con tu familia – Dijo la joven viendo aquellos ojos negro que tenia Vegeta muy severamente

- Por eso, por eso me da miedo, por que estoy con ustedes, pero una promesa se cumple, y pues que se le va ha hacer – Dijo Vegeta con cara de resignación – Pero a la mínima tontería de los insectos que me rodean yo me voy – Dijo en un tono de amenaza, pero nadie le puso mucha importancia "Grr ¡Maldita sea! Nadie me quiere y esto se supone que es una familia"

- Si hombre, ahora pues disfruta de esto que siento que para ti es nuevo – Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo y besándolo en los labios muy fugazmente por que sabia el temperamento de su marido.

- Si es nuevo para mi, lo intentare – Dijo Vegeta, tenia pena de que su mujer lo besara, se puso un poco rojo por aquel beso que le dio.

Empezaron a caminar en aquel inmenso lugar, era muy bonito, iba divido en secciones para los aventureros, para los niños chicos, había para todas las edades. Era gracioso pensar en que el gran príncipe estaba en una feria, claro a los pocos juegos que el se subía no era nada para él de cualquier manera solo refunfuñaba diciendo que "Como la gente se divierte en esas estupideces" Hasta que empezó a atardecer en aquel lugar ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí.

- Bulma, y que se supone que vamos a comer, tengo mucho hambre y me lo debes ya soporte mucho a estos insectos, tengo hambre – Dijo Vegeta con cara de enfado.

- ¡Mira Vegeta! Ahí hay hot dog y ramen, bueno lo que quieras comer, ¡Trunks, Trunks! Vamos a comer tu padre ya tiene hambre, luego seguiremos en los juegos – Dijo gritando Bulma esperando que su hijo la viera, y así pues su hijo voltio y se fue corriendo ha ella, también su hijo ya tenia hambre.

- ¿Hot dog? ¿Qué demonios es eso? Prefiero el ramen pero bueno hay que probar nuevas cosas – Dijo Vegeta con cara de asco al pronunciar el nombre de aquel platillo llamado hot dog.

- ¡Hay Vegeta! – soltó una risotada Bulma- ¿Qué no conoces los hot dog? – no paraba de reírse.

- ¿De que te ríes mujer? – Dijo un poco apenado "¿¡Que tiene de malo eso!? Esa Bulma solo ve el momento de reírse de mí, ¡Maldita sea! Odio cuando no se las cosas de este estúpido planeta"

- Pues veras…- no podía articular muchas palabras, ya que estaba agarrándose su panza le dolía ya de tanto reír "Hay ese Vegeta, cuando se lo propone es muy gracioso" Ya un poco tranquila, pero no del todo empezó a explicarle – Bueno pues ya las comiste, son una salchichas que tienen un pan y eso – Dijo Bulma ya no aguantaba mas y se dispuso una vez mas a reírse.

- Ya mujer, no te rías mas de mi – Dijo mas apenado que nunca "¡Maldita sea! Con que era eso, con que era eso los malditos hot... Como se llamen que vergüenza" – Vamos a comer eso, ya me acorde, eso no importa ya – Dijo con enfado.

- Esta bien Vegeta, siéntate ahí ¡Trunks! ¿Dónde estas? – Dijo Bulma otra vez buscando a su hijo "Este niño siempre se me pierde" – Pide lo que quieras Vegeta.-

- Ya mami, perdón – se puso un poco rojo – Es que estaba en el baño lavándome las manos, ¿Qué me decías?-

- Pues pidan lo que quieran – Dijo Bulma a su hijo con una leve sonrisa – Mesero solo quiero una ensalada y un buen té frió y nada más – Dijo Bulma leyendo la carta que tenía todos los platillos de aquel lugar.

Solo podía ver a su esposo y a su hijo, que sin demoras pedían todo lo que había en aquel lugar, arrasaban con todo, solo la gente se les quedaba viendo con cara de asombro. Sin pena, los hombres se llenaban de platos a su lado, hasta el mesero le daba miedo llegar ahí, nunca imagino que gente así existiera. Bulma ya estaba acostumbrada al feroz apetito que tenia su esposo y su hijo típico de cualquier saiyajin estaba acostumbrado ya por Goku, pero la gente no lo estaba y era algo comprensible ya que la primera vez que vio a Goku se quedo muy sorprendida. ¡Por fin! Su hermoso esposo y su querido hijo ya se habían saciado del voraz apetito que tenían.

- Bueno mujer, ya vamonos – Dijo Vegeta levantándose de la mesa – Ya comí, nos divertimos, si se le puede llamar diversión, pues ya es noche – Dijo Vegeta se estaba tocando el estomago "Vaya ahora si comí, la comida estaba rica, no como la hace Bulma pero sabe deliciosa"

- ¡No! Mamá, dile a papá que no, que todavía no – Dijo el niño haciendo la cara lo mas dulce que pudo y jaloneando a su mamá

- Pero tu padre tiene razón, ya es muy tarde hay que regresar – Dijo la madre viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Trunks! ¡No te comportes como un niño mimado! Eres un descendiente de una raza guerrera, no toleramos eso – Dijo su padre muy severamente a su hijo.

- Bueno – soltando a su madre – Pero al menos vamos a una ultima atracción, quiero ir a la Casa del Terror le quiero presumir a Goten que esas tonterías no me asustan en lo mas mínimo – Dijo el niño haciendo un "V" de victoria a su madre.

- Bueno, esta bien – Dijo la madre, agarrando su cabeza – Pues esta es la ultima atracción de la que vamos, ya estoy muy cansada, esta bien hijo, vente vamos Vegeta – jalando a su marido.

- Bulma, ya me quiero ir a la casa, ya no soporto más estas tonterías – Salio del lugar donde estaban comiendo y cruzando sus brazos.

- ¡Vamos Vegeta! Es la última atracción y ya después nos iremos – Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo y jalándolo hacia la Casa de Terror.

Era como cualquier típica Casa del Terror, con sus típicos rechinidos, era oscura, de repente caminabas y de repente te espanta algún esqueleto, o el Conde Drácula. Bulma estaba aferrada al brazo de Vegeta, su hijo se desapareció, no sabían si se atraso o se adelanto, solo que ya no estaba con ellos.

- Vegeta ¡Ahhhh! – Grito Bulma, en ese momento un esqueleto se abalanzo a ella y se dispuso a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas – No me vayas a soltar odio estas cosas.

- ¡Ay mujer! Como te dan miedo estas estupideces – Dijo en un tono burlón "Bueno quien soy yo para decir esto, me tomo de sorpresa, que estupidez, pero son mas la ganancias de la cara de Bulma jeje".

Pasado ya un tiempo por fin salieron de la Casa de Terror. Su hijo estaba saltando de la emoción, fue el primero en salir de aquel sitio. Pero Bulma, Bulma no se veía del todo bien, se veía un poco mas blanca de lo normal, abrazando fuertemente a Vegeta, parecía loca, un poco traumada, Vegeta se le quedaba viendo, le daba mucha risa todos los momentos en que ella grito como loca, el solo la observaba aunque hubo muy pocas ocasiones en que aquellos insectos o seres mecánicos lo espantaban por que lo agarraban desprevenidos.

- Ya vamonos Vegeta – Dijo Bulma agarrándose de él

- ¡Ay mujer! Tu cara deberías de haberla visto, Trunks hubieras visto a tu madre – Dijo riéndose de ella.

- ¡Cállate Vegeta! Odio ese tipo de cosas no se por que, no te sigas riendo de mi – Dijo Bulma un poco dolida.

- Esta bien pero es que…- no acabo de decir eso por que unos ojos la fulminaban, de inmediato sus ojos se desviaron a su casa – Ya lo siento, ya vez ya llegamos a la casa – Dijo soltando a su mujer – Bueno, espero que te hayas divertido mocoso, por que dudo mucho que se vuelva a repetir – "Aunque ese lugar fue bonito, mas bien fue muy gracioso jaja, mmm, la feria no lo voy a olvidar, ese nombre a ese lugar tan extraño" 

- Si papá, gracias por este día – Dijo el niño con una sonrisa y se metió a su casa – Ahora a dormir estoy muy cansado.

- Buenas noches mocoso – Dijo Vegeta dándole una sonrisa a su hijo de aprobación.

Se dirigió con Bulma agarrados de la mano directo a su casa, ese día fue muy bonito jamás lo olvidaría, por nada del mundo, lo tendría en lo mas recóndito de su mente, en sus pensamientos, en su corazón.

**Fin del Flash back**

Se podía ver las primeras estrellas que le brindaba la noche a Vegeta, era hermoso aquel lugar, aquel bosque. Pero ya era hora de regresar a su casa, que había adoptaba por muchos años, ya era de aclarar las cosas, de ver por él, por su esposa de la vida que ya habían pasado, solo era superar esa etapa, primero era su felicidad de ella y después la de él, soportaría todo aunque le doliera después de todo siempre quiso lo mejor para ella, aunque no se lo demostraba del todo y no seria capaz de demostrárselo a los demás.  
Ya era tiempo de saber la realidad, ya no era mas un príncipe, bueno tal vez eso si, pero de cualquier manera no era el príncipe de aquel lugar solo era un simple humano, un simple terrícola, pero seguía teniendo el espirito de un saiyajin.

Volvió a volar de cualquier manera llegaría en unos cuantos minutos, aunque estaba lejos para él no lo era.

"Bien, hmm, tengo miedo, a lo mejor eso es normal no puedo esperar más, creo que una batalla no se compara con esto, esto es mas difícil de lo que creí, nunca imagine que en la misma puerta de la cual entro, me costara trabajo volver a… Ja tan solo en girar esta estúpida puerta, ¡Que estupidez!" Solo daba pequeñas sonrisas, estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de Bulma, solo una luz que estaba afuera lo alumbraba no había mas, tal vez los de la calle, pero que importaba ahora. ¡Por fin! Se decidió aunque se quedo un poco de tiempo en abrir o no abrir la puerta de su casa se decidió, primero iba a abogar no se dejaría vencer así de fácil y menos ¡Por una puerta! Trato de entender todo este maldito tiempo que quería lo mejor y no se dejaría vencer al menos si la engañaba quería un por que y trataría de recuperarla, pero tenia que controlarse. Abrió la puerta, trago un poco de saliva y se aventuro no podría esperar lo peor.

"Bulma aun sigue despierta, esta en la cocina iré o no iré, ja de cualquier manera la tengo que enfrentar, si tan solo leyeran mis pensamientos, verían que soy un poco débil" Estaba riéndose para sus adentros.

- ¡Vegeta! Mmm… Ya llegaste ven quiero platicar contigo – Dijo la joven un poco a secas, con la voz muy moderada.

- Me parece perfecto por que yo también pensaba en lo mismo – Dijo Vegeta en tono bajo, iba acercándose poco a poco a la mesa.

- Muy bien, por que quiero tener una velada contigo – Dijo Bulma prendiendo las cuatro velas que estaban en la mesa, se podía ver que tenía un vestido rojo.

- ¿¡Que significa esto Bulma!? – Dijo Vegeta sin subir la voz muy sorprendido por la velas estaba como hipnotizado.

- Pues veras he pensado mucho sobre esto y quiero decirte que…- dijo Bulma tragando saliva, tenia que soltarlo de su corazón se iba acercando poco a poco al saiyajin – He tratado de pensar en lo que me dijiste y en que te he engañado, pero la verdad es otra, Vegeta ¡Yo te amo! – Dijo Bulma acercándose poco a poco.

Esto lo ponía impaciente a Vegeta, lo excitaba, al parecer esa velada se iba a extender por toda la noche, al parecer los dos pensaron muy bien las cosas, no se querían perder el uno al otro, esa velada podría ser la solución, podrían sincerarse y hablar bien, tal vez… tal vez era la noche perfecta…

Continuará…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Perdón por no haber subido el siguiente capítulo, ya que como algunos supongo que sabrán ya llevo escritos nueve capítulos de esta historia y quiero pedir disculpas y es que la escuela y el trabajo (próximamente) ya me están dejando sin tiempo, pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. Bye.

**Shadir****: Bueno con respecto al problema que se suscito anteriormente, bueno ya me tiene sin cuidado eso, agarre los "consejos" que me llegaron a dar y los demás los deseche , y así los ocupo en mis otras historias, ahora con respecto a el fic, si malditos orgullosos, pero yo creo que por eso son nuestra pareja preferida, me encanta esa pareja.  
****  
MustagLT:**** Si se que con Vegeta es difícil que diga esas cosas, pero bueno como había dicho con anterioridad es mi primer fic y orgullosa de ello, aunque procurare en los siguientes capítulos del nueve en adelante mejorar, tenía planeado re-editar este fic, pero después me di cuenta que no sería lo mejor, por que al fin al cabo es mi primer historia de ellos, y así lo dejare. Bye.**

**Dayanarod:**** Si ese Trunks tan oportuno jajaja, pero al que le toco pensar en este capitulo más fue al príncipe, la verdad muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien (claro por ser mi primer fic) así que espero y no desilusionarte con nada sobre esta historia, y que este capitulo te haya gustado en leerlo como yo en escribirlo (bueno cuando lo escribí jajaja -.-')**

**Elisabpshady****: Si, jajaja ¡Salvada por Trunks! ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? Jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, y este ¡Uff! A mi se me hizo graciosos a la hora de escribirlo jajaja, no se a ti. Bye.**

**Miroku-sango14:**** Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, y no te preocupes por la edad, yo siempre inflijo cuando dice mayores de edad o "M" (Mature jaja) es que algunos son bueno y los temas son fuertes, pero bueno ya te estoy poniendo otra cosa que nada que ver jajaja, bueno chica espero que este capitulo te guste. Bye**


	7. Un mal comienzo, nuevos progresos

**Un mal comienzo… nuevos progresos**

**  
Capitulo 7.**

En la casa no había ningún ruido, salvo tal vez la respiración agitada que sumergía a la casa, y la única luz que los alumbraba era de aquellas cuatro velas que estaban acomodadas estratégicamente en la mesa, se podía ver también que había champagne, dos copas acomodadas en sus respectivos sitios, en el aire se podía percibir el aroma de la fragancia del perfume de Bulma, ya era tarde, y al parecer se veía que no había nadie mas en la casa salvo ellos, la casa era para ellos solos.

- Bulma yo… - estaba hipnotizado Vegeta por las flamas de la vela, parecía como las flamas bailaban el ritmo de su agitada respiración, su corazón latió rápido, poco a poco palpitaba un poco mas rápido – Nunca imagine que hicieras esto – se dispuso a señalar la mesa como estaba decorada.

- Lo se, ni yo tampoco lo tenia planeado, pero, de repente se me ocurrió, salio de la nada – dijo Bulma un poco apenada por la situación – Realmente estoy muy confundida con todo esto, ¡Diablos Vegeta! Yo te amo – se apresuro a servirse una copa de champagne lo antes posible ya que su voz se le empezaba a quebrar.

- Pero… ¿Hay alguien mas en la casa? – alzo la vista por un momento dejo de ver las flamas que estaban frente de él – Esto es muy extraño, nunca… yo… no se que se supone que deba de hacer.-

- ¿Qué si alguien mas? – la mujer pregunto muy indignada a la pregunta que hizo Vegeta, rápidamente tomo un buen trago de la bebida embriagante de la cual había puesto ella misma en la mesa "Al parecer mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho le acabo de decir que lo amo y él ¿Cómo me contesta?, estoy muy estupida en pensar que… de alguna forma tratar de tener una buena conversación con él, todo esto es en vano, no se que demonios pensé" – Respecto a tu pregunta, si absolutamente estamos solos, no abra nadie hasta el día de mañana, por la tarde quizás – Bulma empezó a agarrar la botella del licor y su copa, los dejo en sus respectivos lugares "Tal parece que esta dichosa reconciliación acabo aquí y ahora" – Y no te preocupes, no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada.- 

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre mujer? – Vegeta se dio cuenta del error que había cometido "Soy un estupido como se me ocurre decirle esa estupidez, ¿En que demonios pensaba? - ¡Eh! Mujer contéstame a lo que te pregunto – Vegeta no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Bulma se quedo varada en la vitrina de la cual dejaba el licor, poco a poco Vegeta se iba acercando, tenia que remediar las cosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te responda? – dijo Bulma sollozando, ya no aguantaba mas el peso de su cuerpo ya no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para seguir de pie así que se cayo, estaba rendida, no quería pensar, estaba en el mini bar ya había dejado el licor en su lugar – Dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime, ¿Por qué no hago nada bien? – la oscuridad hacia que Vegeta no la viera, pero sus ojos si los podía ver.

- Mujer, yo… yo no soy el hombre predilecto, no soy como los típicos humanos, yo no se que hubieras esperado de mi – trato de ayudar a levantar a Bulma, pero esta se negó rotundamente, le quito el brazo – Vez, ¿Así quieres arreglar las cosas? -

- Yo me puedo levantar por mi misma… - se levanto del suelo y prosiguió hablando – Dime ¿Por qué dices que soy una zorra? – dijo muy dolida, pero no se iba a quedar callada por lo que le había dicho en la mañana, no podía olvidar que le había dicho que le daba asco pensar que se acostaba con alguien mas.

- Yo… Por que tu te acuestas con alguien mas… debería ser yo el indignado, tu eres de mi propiedad y de nadie mas – ya no se podía aguantar el orgullo le gano, no se iba a quedar callado y menos por una terrícola tan insignificante y vulgar – No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con alguien mas, mas bien yo debería de preguntarte ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no te hago bien el sexo? ¿Qué es lo que no te agrada?-

- ¿Qué es lo que no me agrada? – Bulma estaba furiosa "Maldito estupido, yo todavía preocupándome por él, tratando de arreglar las cosas pero él" – Creo que lo que no me agrada eres tu, eres un maldito estupido saiyajin, todavía yo… todavía yo me preocupo por ti y tu… y tu te atreves a decirme que soy de tu propiedad ya no estamos en tu planeta, estamos en el mío y las normas cambian ¿Entendiste? – Ya no podía contener el dolor, estaba llorando, él fue demasiado duro para ella y este no le correspondió como se supone que debía ser – Buenas noches Vegeta – se fue rumbo a las escaleras las subió se dirigió a su habitación y la cerro de un portazo. 

Vegeta se quedo viendo aquel numerito que hizo su esposa no hizo absolutamente nada para impedir que se fuera. "Acaso eso fue lo que estaba meditando en el bosque, puta madre, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre sucede lo mismo? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? En donde quedo que iba abogar por ella, en donde quedo que le iba a pedir una explicación, y se la iba a pedir decentemente, soy un maldito cobarde, como me atrevo siquiera a decirle esas cosas, ¿Por qué primero actuó y pienso? Nunca había peleado de esa magnitud con ella, así que nunca lo había experimentado, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo de hacer en estos momentos?" Alzo su mirada hacia las escaleras…

Por lo pronto en la habitación estaba Bulma, ya no iba llorar, estaba demasiada cansada de todo esto, estaba a punto de dar las paces, pero él no lo hacia, era como si no quisiera estar con ella, era estúpido, le recordó a Yamcha y se puso a reír para sus adentros, le recordó que hace muchos años sufría por lo mismo, aunque claro, él era el zorro, de cualquier manera ella no se había acostado con nadie, eso era lo que le enfermaba mas, aunque también le recordó las múltiples mentiras que ocupaba en esa entonces su novio Yamcha, para así que pudiera salir con otras mujeres, le daba risa la situación y mas risa la situación que le estaba pasando en esos momentos, lo que le decía Vegeta era grave.

Se dispuso a quitar el vestido rojo que tenia, era bastante hermoso, era pegado, se adhería a su esbelta figura, tenia dos escotes uno en la parte de enfrente que dejaba ver sus senos a la imaginación de los hombres y el otro que era en "V" llegaba hasta las nalgas, ese vestido dejaba a la imaginación muchas cosas mas… Se despojo de aquel collar que una vez compro era el preferido por ella, se deshizo el peinado que tenia y por cierto que tanto trabajo le había costado, puesto que tenia el cabello corto, y se dispuso a cepillarlo, estaba en prendas intimas, no sentía ningún pudor, sabia que Vegeta no iba a subir y que se iba a comportar como un niño pequeño y se iba a refugiar a la cámara de gravedad, bueno eso pensaba ella…

Ya había acabado de cepillar su cabello, pero un sonido hizo que su sexto sentido se alertara, todo su cuerpo se ruborizo "¡No puede ser! Yo… Vegeta debe de estar allá abajo, ¿Cómo?" empezó a pensar Bulma, su corazón se aceleraba se quedo petrificada ahí, parecía como si las cosas se hacían lentas, se temió lo peor, no quería que fuera verdad, pero lo era, la puerta se abrió y se encontró a un Vegeta sorprendido por su mujer, que estaba en ropa interior.

- Vaya, se ve que hoy hace calor ¿Verdad? – trato de tranquilizarse quería que las cosas se tranquilizaran, el tenia el presentimiento de que si él hizo que las cosas empeoraban mas de lo que estaban, tenia la esperanza de que él mismo podía salir de ese embrollo. Espero la respuesta pero no hubo alguna, era de esperarse, su mujer estaba furiosa, solo se le quedaba viendo – Al menos me vas a contestar esta pregunta ¿Puedo pasar? – estaba un poco incomodado por la situación pero es todo o es nada "Que vergüenza, que pregunta tan mas estupida hice, pero todo es por ella grr"

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es tu casa también has lo que se te pegue la gana, es… una pregunta estupida ¿No lo crees? – le dijo muy irónicamente Bulma, su corazón le latía rápidamente "Que... ¿Que debo de hacer?... Debo de flaquear, debo de hacerme la difícil, ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?" Mientras pensaba eso, se metía a la cama.

- Si, creo que es fue una pregunta estupida por mi parte – estaba apenado Vegeta, nunca había tenido una pelea, solo las demás eran de diversión pero esta, le era nuevo para él, de hecho no tenia la menor idea de decir un "Lo siento", "Perdón" Esas palabras no existían en su vocabulario, se empezó a quitar su ropa, y también se metió en la cama.

Los dos se estaban dando la espalda, al parecer ya llevaban unos quince minutos en esa posición y ninguno de los dos rompían el silencio que inundaba la habitación, los dos estaban despiertos, no podían dormir, era demasiada presión, se sentía el roce de sus cuerpos, el calor que emanaban dentro de la cama, pero ninguno de los dos hacia nada. Bulma pensaba que ella ya no le pediría perdón, se iba a hacer la difícil su naturaleza se lo pedía, ya se había doblegado y este no le correspondió como era, así que ya no se iba a aventurar mas. Ya se había cansado de esta situación Bulma, no quería seguir en la misma cama de su "príncipe azul", realmente no lo soportaba, quería un buen trago de whisky, nada que el alcohol no pudiera solucionar, así que se levanto de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas mujer? – pregunto Vegeta, también se erguió de la cama, pero no salio de ella.

- ¡Vegeta! Pensé que estabas dormido – Bulma mintió sabia perfectamente que él estaba mas despierto que nada, se puso su bata de seda y prosiguió – Voy abajo.-

Vegeta ya no dijo nada, le enfermaba la situación, ya no quería seguir así, todo era tan sencillo y él lo complicaba mas.

Bulma bajaba las escaleras para volverse a encontrar con el mini bar, estaba desesperada, quería algo de licor en su boca, alguna vez se reía de los borrachos, pero esta vez… los entendía perfectamente, tal vez después de beber dos o tres copas, daría un paseo, no le importaba como saldría vestida de la casa, eso era lo de menos, ya no quería seguir en la misma casa con el mismo hombre, si las cosas no se solucionaban, le iba a pedir de la manera mas atenta que se marche de la casa lo antes posible, era una opción y varias veces en el mismo día rondo por su cabeza, ¿Qué podía perder?

Ya estaba un poco subidita de copas, pero no del todo, aun no estaba borracha, solo estaba mareada, volteo a ver las escaleras creyendo que Vegeta vendría por ella para platicar, pensó que no seria buena idea ir de paseo en ese estado, pero ¿Qué mas da? Si se moría… ¿Quién la extrañaría? Bueno Tal vez su hijo, pero parecía que se llevaba mejor en la casa de los Son, y ¿Vegeta? Solo para él era un objeto de su propiedad, salio de la casa, cerro con cuidado la puerta para que Vegeta no se diera cuenta que salio de la casa, respiro un poco, caminaba un poco de lado, de vez en cuando se detenía para caminar, aquellos tragos de whisky que se echo fueron demasiados, ya le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol, pero también el alcohol le despertaba el efecto… del que no te importa nada. Subió al aerocohe, lo estaba encendiendo, pero el carro no jalaba, el motor se ahogo, Bulma pego su cabeza con el volante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea? Ni un maldito carro se prender – se echo a llorar dentro del carro – Que patética soy, que patéticos somos los seres humanos, a veces me da tanta envidia Vegeta, no muestra ningún sentimiento, pero nosotros – bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas – Yo no sirvo para nada, no se prender un maldito coche que fabrique, no se equilibrar las cosas, no se hacer absolutamente nada, mi hijo se la pasa mejor en casa de los Son, con Vegeta ¿No se no que demonios le pasa? Tu si me entiendes ¿Verdad perro? – dijo Bulma estaba ebria, veía a un perro que estaba afuera del carro – Mira perro, yo soy una famosa científica, pero ¿Sabes? Estoy sola, mira hasta parece que veo a mi esposo, bueno, si tu también lo vez ese es Vegeta, ese es el maldito de la cual estoy ebria, si perro, ese es de la cual… - empezó a llorar nuevamente, lo cierto es que no alucinaba Vegeta iba por ella – Mira perro ¡Opss! Creo que si era de verdad, bueno perro nos vemos – Bulma se despidió del perro era claro que ya no estaba en sus cincos sentidos - ¡Oye, tu! Hombrecito bajame de aquí, yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma, yo no te necesito ¿Lo oyes claramente? No te necesito, así que bajame de aquí – dijo Bulma pegándole Vegeta.

- Bulma, tranquilízate por favor – Vegeta se preocupo por la tardanza de su mujer, así que bajo si todo se encontraba bien – Que cosas dices, ¿Sabes lo que hacías? Le hablabas a un perro mujer, pero es cierto lo que dijiste… - Vegeta recostó a Bulma en la sala - ¿Estabas ebria por mi? ¿Acaso no te importa tu seguridad mujer? No te importaba que estando en ese estado te hubiera… perdido – bajo la voz Vegeta al pronunciar la ultima palabra.

- Pues… - Bulma se movía, parecía niña chiquita – Pues no – meneaba la cabeza y le daba sonrisas a Vegeta – No me hubiera importado mi seguridad, de hecho no sirvo, tan solo mírame, estoy ebria, no me importa morir, no siento nada… ¡Ah si! Aquí – señalo su corazón – Duele mucho, no sirvo para nada, te engaño y ni siquiera se con quien es.

Vegeta solo se limitaba a ver las cosas que hacia su mujer jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera, le era nuevo esa reacción de ella, esta en un estado deplorable, algunas palabras ni se le entendían, no le importaba nada, que bueno que llego justo a tiempo.

- Esta vez corriste con suerte mujer, no se que hubiera hecho si tu… si te pasara algo malo, jamás me lo perdonaría – dijo bajando la vista, ni imaginarse siquiera quería, de repente recordó que Nappa, cuando en aquellos entonces estaban en el bar y él se emborrachaba, le aventaba agua fría y Raditz lo agarraba para que no se fuera, por que cuando se emborrachaba se ponia bastante pesado...

- Que hubieras hecho, nada, absolutamente nada, dices que soy una zorra, así que encontraras mas zorras en este planeta inmenso, ellas abundan, y si me pasara algo ¿Cómo que jamás te lo perdonarías? ¡Por favor! Tu eres el causante del estado en la cual me encuentro tu eres un príncipe y yo solo una humana, así que no digas estupideces – dijo Bulma señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Vegeta escuchaba cada palabra que su mujer le decía, realmente le dolía, no sabia si lo que decía era verdad o no, pero de cualquier manera era muy hiriente para él, le estaba reprochando todo, y no era de esperarse, de una habitación salio con una cubeta de agua bastante fría. "Bueno a mi me servio bastante eso, no se si a ti te sirva tanto como a mi, espero que no te enojes por esto Bulma" Vegeta le arrojo la cubeta llena de agua, empapándola toda y empapando también en el sillón de la cual ella estaba acostada.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – grito Bulma su reacción fue pararse del sillón, dejo ver su cuerpo empapado por el agua, las gotas recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se quito la bata de seda que tenia, dejo ver su brassiere, del cual se le vio como sus pezones se ponían duros al contacto con el agua, su pelo estaba todo escurrido, de su pelo salía agua tras agua, mojando el tapete que había ahí - ¡Que te pasa Vegeta! - dijo la mujer muy efusiva, al parecer el plan de Vegeta, no le salio del todo mal - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – la mujer se sentó en el sillón mojado y se toco la cabeza, después con sus dedos empezó a masajear el lado en donde estaban las sienes – Me duele mi cabeza.-

- ¡Bienvenida al mundo mujer! – estaba inclinado en la pared, con su misma pose, la rodilla levantada en escuadra, y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, estaba observando todo los movimientos que hacia su mujer, le excitaba a su mujer toda mojada, y mas le excitaba que sus pezones hicieran contacto con el agua – Así yo también me sentía cuando Nappa me aventaba agua, se siente horrible, ten – le aventó una toalla – Sécate mujer, no sabia que hablaras con los animales – dijo de una forma divertida.

- ¡Claro! Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes – dijo Bulma respondiéndole de una forma divertida también, se estaba secando la cabeza – Y con respecto a lo que te dije, tu me comprenderás estaba o ¿Estoy? Bueno no importa no estaba en mis sentidos – mintió sabia que todo lo que dijo hace un rato era verdad. 

- Se que decías la verdad, y eso no me incomoda, quiero que sepas, que realmente me hubiera preocupado por ti – dijo Vegeta dejando su pose y caminando hacia donde estaba ella, se sentó a lado de ella, en el sillón mojado – Yo no soy de las personas que dicen lo que siento, pero no quiero salir con otras zorras – dijo Vegeta sonriendo un poco la estaba viendo a los ojos – Eres una persona importante, y realmente lo eres todo, no eres de mi propiedad, solo son cosas estupidas que dice la gente estupida como yo – respiro un poco y prosiguió – Y realmente no eres una persona inservible como me dices, eres una persona que me brindo su amistad y después su cariño, yo sin ti no seria nada, no me interesa si me engañaste o no, no me interesa, solo te quiero hacer una pregunta y no lo volveré a repetir, puesto que me es muy difícil para mi ¿Me das una oportunidad? Tienes a un verdadero príncipe ante tus ojos, soy un orgulloso, un cobarde por no decir lo que siento y poniendo primero mi orgullo, no soy muy afectuoso, ¿Realmente esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres a un príncipe orgulloso? – dijo Vegeta estaba mas decido que nunca, era todo o nada, respetaba su decisión y se la iba a dejar en sus manos su decisión 

- Yo… - Bulma dejo de lado la toalla. Ya se había secado, solo estaba húmedo su cuerpo, se quedo meditando todas las palabras que había dicho el saiyajin "Es la primera vez que veo a Vegeta de esa forma, es la primera vez, esto es muy impactante para mi, me pregunta que si es lo que realmente quiero, claro que si es lo que realmente quiero" – Necesito pensarlo.-

- Vaya, con que necesitas pensarlo – la cara del saiyajin se puso un poco triste, pero no del todo, no por nada había sido un cruel y sanguinaria mercenario vendedor de planetas - Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres esta bien por mi parte.-

- Pero… - se detuvo nuevamente en la vitrina del mini bar, volvió a coger el licor, pero esta vez no era whisky, esta vez era nuevamente la pequeña botella de champagne - ¿Sabias que? Este licor inhibe a la mujer.-

- No, no lo sabia, ¿Qué viene al caso eso? – estaba un poco confundido por lo que le sucedía a su mujer, iba a refugiarse a su cámara, pero no salio de la casa ya que Bulma lo detuvo, ya se había decido a perderla, por la forma en la que ella le contesto.

- Pues bueno, dado que eres un, mmm, tal vez la palabra apropiada seria un ser de otra planeta te lo traduciré a mi idioma – Bulma le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa – Aunque me sorprende príncipe, siendo una persona muy culta y conocedor de todo, no sepa a lo que este… - le movió la copa de un lado a otro – Insignificante licor puede llegar a hacerle a una simple humana como yo – le dio otro sorbo mas.-

- ¿Acaso, otra vez estas borracha mujer? No te sirvió, el agua fría que te eché – Vegeta estaba muy confundido por la reacción de su mujer.

- No, yo no estoy borracha, es mas, nunca pensé que bueno… - encogió los hombros – Lo que resulta, es que este licor, hace mas feliz a la mujer, es una teoría – se sentó en la sillita, que tenia enfrente de ella.

- ¿Una teoría? Acaso… ¿Te hace feliz esto? – dijo Vegeta acercándose a su mujer y tomando asiento en la otra sillita que tenia a lado de ella.

- Pues no, no lo hace, sabes esta es nuestra primera pelea de verdad… no me había percatado de eso es gracioso ¿Verdad? – se quedo viendo las burbujas que salían dentro del licor – Bueno, creo que no esta del todo mal, mira con que decirme zorra a la gran Bulma Briefs, no sabia que tenia la mentalidad de niña cuando me emborrachaba, ni mucho menos que hablara con un perro – se echo a reír – Aunque si, lo admito ya me había deprimido bastantes veces, por cosas que con el paso del tiempo, hasta risa me da recordar, pero Vegeta, quiero que me prometas dos cosas- dijo la mujer, no quitaba de encima a las burbujas que hacia el licor.

- Si mujer, dime – la estaba observando, las cosas ya se habían tranquilizado, al parecer ya iba a hablar decentemente y no la iba a herir nuevamente, como hace un rato.

- Bien, una de esas promesas, es que no le cuentes a nadie, absolutamente a nadie de esto, que hablo con los animales, y las estupideces que hago cuando estoy borracha - dejo de ver las burbujas que hacia la champagne y se le quedo viendo a Vegeta – La segunda es… - se mordió el labio inferior de su boca – Ahora yo te pregunto… ¿Quieres estar conmigo?-

- Nunca le comentare a ninguno de mis amigos – se empezó a reír muy moderadamente "¿A quien diablos piensa que le voy a decir esto? Como si tuviera muchos amigos, mi intimidad nadie se debe de enterar" – Y con lo que respecta a tu otra pregunta… me permito decir que es una pregunta de lo mas estupida, es mas, es la pregunta mas estupida que he escuchado en mi vida, y te confesare que he escuchado estupideces… - el saiyajin se le quedaba viendo a su mujer, que no hacia ningún gesto alguno de sorpresa o algo diferente seguía igual, en la misma posición, su piel, la de Bulma, la tenia toda erizada, debido a la buena mojada que le dio Vegeta, aunque hacia calor, ella tenia frió, debido a que estaba en paños menores, Vegeta se iba acercando un poco mas a ella - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero estar contigo? Yo también te digo lo mismo, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie, sobre esta noche, dado que tu tienes un poco mas de amigos que yo – dijo muy modestamente.

- ¡Oh si! Se me olvidaba que yo casi no tenia amigos ¿Quieres? – le dijo muy burlonamente a modo de juego, y le invito un poco de champagne de su copa.-

- ¿También hace el mismo efecto en los hombres? – dijo Vegeta divertido agarrando la copa, al ver que su mujer ponía cara de interrogación prosiguió – Si, tu sabes que desinhibe a la mujer… ¿A los hombres nos sucede lo mismo?-

- Pues… - Bulma le dio una sonrisa – No, pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces si – se le quedaba viendo, veía la cara que ponía Vegeta al probar el champagne "No puedo creer las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, pero al final, no hay que apresurarse en pensar en el final, pero parecer que ya nos pedimos perdón, cada quien a su manera, y eso me hace feliz"– Y… ¿Te sientes bien, príncipe?- 

- Pues… ¿Príncipe? ¡Eh! – Dejo la copa aun lado – Vaya, esto se siente realmente bien, y mas por que estoy contigo, y pues aunque no ha surtido efecto en mi – se acerco mas a Bulma y le empezó a susurrar en el oído – Tu me dijiste que yo sentía lo que quería ¿Cierto? Y esto es lo que quiero – empezó a recorrer con su respiración la cara de Bulma, podía sentir la respiración de ella, pero eso no le importo, regreso a su oído y prosiguió susurrándole – Bulma, ya sabes que me excitas demasiado, así que no quiero tener sexo contigo… - Le empezó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja – Quiero hacer el amor contigo.-

Acto seguido el príncipe agarro la cintura de Bulma, por otra parte Bulma no hacia nada, iba dejar todo en manos de aquel saiyajin que la cautivo desde un principio. En la barra en donde estaba el champagne y la copa, ahí se iba a aventurar el príncipe, con sus manos aventó todo, cayéndose inmediatamente y rompiéndose al contacto con el piso. Deposito ahí a Bulma en la barra, de inmediato él se encimo, empezó a besarla en los labios muy tiernamente y apasional, prosiguió su recorrido hacia su oreja, le empezó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja. Iba descendiendo poco a poco, también iba chupando la poca agua que quedo en el cuerpo de ella, llego en donde se encontraban los senos, fue bajando más y más, hasta volver al lugar donde empezó.

Le empezó a besar el cuello a Bulma, ella empezaba a jugar con el cabello rebelde del saiyajin, hasta que un gemido salio de ella. Vegeta la despojo del brassiere, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, de inmediato bajo hasta sus pechos, y empezó a besarlos, empezó a succionar el pezón. Bulma empezó a soltar gemidos de placer, mientras que el príncipe le succionaba constantemente los pezones y lamía sus pechos, ella solo se le quedaba viendo de una forma picaresca.

- Vaya, yo pensé que ya habías perdido el toque – dijo entrecortada.-

- No mujer, aun falta mucho mas – dijo Vegeta deteniéndose a lo que hacia y prosiguió haciéndolo.

Ya se había saciado de estar lamiendo los pechos de Bulma, prosiguieron besándose, pero Vegeta iba bajando una de sus manos, la otra estaba divertida jugando con el pelo de Bulma, mientras que la otra le esperaba otro trabajo, su mano empezó a bajar lentamente, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que la mano buscaba, metió la mano en el sexo de Bulma, estaba la mano desesperada, empezó a buscar dentro del sexo de Bulma y lo encontró, empezó a estimular el clítoris de ella, moviendo su mano en círculos dentro su prenda intima. Bulma se sumergía en placer, brindándole gemidos satisfactorios de que el trabajo del príncipe no lo hacia mal. Después de estarle estimulando el clítoris a Bulma, este prosiguió en romperle la pantaleta de ella, hubo un cambio de posición y ahora ella estaba encima del saiyajin, empezó a imitar lo que el saiyajin hizo con ella al principio, empezó a besar muy fugazmente el cuerpo musculoso de aquel saiyajin, hasta que llego al sexo del hombre, su pene ya estaba en erección, pero eso no le incomodo a Bulma, le quito el bóxer que cubría su sexo, se dirigió muy cautelosamente, como una fiera a sus labios, y empezó a besarlo de una manera muy desesperante, parecía como si fueran a hacer la ultima vez el amor, pero aparte de besarlo no dejaba de estimular su sexo. Hizo que de inmediato Vegeta entrara a uno de los orgasmos rápidos, hizo que mientras se besaban cambiaban nuevamente de posición, él encima de ella, así que sin dudarlo un poco, la reacción de Bulma fue abrir las piernas, y este metió su sexo en la de ella, le daba embestida tras embestida, ninguno de los hablaban solo gemían, una embestida tras otra, hasta que Bulma se le monto, ella prácticamente le daba el ritmo de la penetración, con sus piernas se impulsaba de arriba abajo y abrazaba al príncipe, y este le daba besos en el cuello y de vez en cuando le mordía la oreja, hasta que el saiyajin se la llevo cargando al sillón mas próximo, aun seguía penetrándola.

- Vegeta… tu sabes en donde… solo tu sabes hacerme el amor – dijo Bulma muy cortadamente, lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza.

- Tu… eres… la única mujer – dijo el saiyajin rápidamente y siguiendo besándola.

Él se acostó en el sillón, y Bulma naturalmente se quedo encima de él, no paraba de mecerse, se sentía bien estar dentro de él, su cadera la movía demasiado rápido, y el príncipe la ayudaba a que no perdiera el ritmo, hasta que llegaron al clímax total de esas embestidas salvajes, Bulma arqueo su cuello, y dio un fuerte gemido de satisfacción, y el príncipe no se quedo atrás, él dio una gran gemido. Acto seguido Bulma se separo de él, y se recostó a su lado.

- Que… - tomo un poco de aire Bulma, sentía como la sangre otra vez le llegaba a los pies - ¡Que bueno que no hay nadie en la casa! ¿No piensas eso?- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

- Pues si mujer, no sabia que… - se quedo un rato callado meditando la palabra que buscaba - ¡Que eres una total desquiciada, eres una salvaje, mira que enterrarme las uñas! - dijo el saiyajin en tono de burla y esbozándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Vaya! No lo recuerdo – se quedo meditando Bulma – Bueno, de cualquier manera yo creo que lo has de ver disfrutado y eso no creo que te haya afectado en lo mas mínimo – le guiño un ojo y acto seguido le beso en los labios muy apasionadamente.

- No seas muy modesta mujer… - se quedo callado pero no obtuvo respuesta, al voltear vio que su mujer ya se había quedado dormida "Esto le agoto, que estupidez, bueno no aguanta nada esta humana, aunque ya me siento igual que ella, me agrada verla dormir, se siente tan delicado su cuerpo" se quedo meditando, mientras se inundaba en sus pensamientos estos lo mecían en un profundo sueño, que ataco al príncipe también e inmune a eso se quedo profundamente dormido.

El teléfono sonó, sonaba demasiadas veces pero nadie respondía a él, tanto el príncipe como la científica no escucharon el teléfono, estaban demasiado cansados debido a su acto sexual, así que la contestadora hizo su trabajo.  
  
"Hola, estas hablando a la residencia Briefs, por el momento no nos encontramos, si gusta dejar su nombre, numero de teléfono y recado con gusto le hablaremos en cuanto podamos" Se podía distinguir claramente la voz de Bulma, que ella había grabado eso, y acto seguido se escucho un pitido para que el mensaje saliera y se grabara:

_"¡Eh!, Bulma necesito hablar contigo, perdón por hablarte a estas horas tan altas de la noche, pero necesito con quien consolarme y tu eres la única que me comprende, me siento mal, demasiado mal, por favor regrésame la llamada…"_ Se escuchaba la voz sin vida, apagada y la voz prosiguió _"Se que hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto pero yo siempre he estado ahí cuando mas lo necesitabas, quiero que… solo háblame… por cierto soy Yamcha…"_

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Perdón por no actualizar este fanfic rápido es que el trabajo me come (literalmente) pero aquí les traigo este capítulo espero que les siga gustando esta historia por que ahora si Yamcha hace su aparición muajaja. Besos.

**Dayanarod:**** Exactamente Vegeta jamás diría o haría algo es algo que nunca iría con su personaje lo cierto es que yo también creo lo mismo que tú, Vegeta siempre piensa las cosas y no dudo que de vez en cuando piense eso, no estaría de más digo es su familia, y trataría de hacerla regresar a su modo claro esta. Pero bueno al menos la cenita si arregló las cosas pero ¿A que bien? Yamcha ya se esta haciendo aparecer en este fanfic muajaja. Espero tus reviews Chau**

**Edoras:**** Bueno esa mujer es difícil de entender una orgullosa de primera y luego con lo que va a pasar en este fic con la aparición de Yamcha uff!!! Si lo de la feria se me hizo divertido a mi también a lo hora de escribirlo, recordé la pequeña promesa que una vez Vegeta le hace a Trunks jejeje.**

**Andy-Deep-Chiva:**** Muchas gracias por darme esos ánimos y que bueno que te veo otra vez por mi historia eso me hace muy feliz . Y eso de la nueva faceta de Vegeta pobre esta confundido por todo, pero espero que encuentre la forma de hablar civilizadamente con Bulma.**

**Shadir:**** Esas palabras me recordaron a un noviazgo que tuve anteriormente XD si, el orgullo en exceso hace que el "amor" se acabe ya de plano :'( Dime que si no lo han pensado al menos Vegeta si y bastante el pobre hombre anda un poco confundido por lo que vio y Bulma toda shockeada por que no entiende bien la situación. Bueno mi chava te cuidas y espero tu review Chau**

Dejen sus reviews por favor ;)


	8. Un viejo amigo

**Un viejo amigo  
**

**Capitulo 8.**

Los rayos del sol penetraban en toda la sala, los rayos del sol iluminaban los vidrios rotos, borraban los sucesos de la noche anterior, para amanecer con un nuevo día…

" ¡Que jaqueca tengo! Pero eso no importa ya, las cosas se han puesto mejor, hoy me tomare el día libre…. Vegeta ya se ha ido a entrenar, puedo verlo desde aquí la cámara de gravedad, me alegro que las cosas han salido así, es tan gratificante esto" Bulma se tapó con una cobija que al parecer le había puesto Vegeta encima de ella.

- Creo que me tendré que bañar, bajarme la resaca – subía lentamente las escaleras, mientras se revolvía su cabello – Una noche muy pesada, que se puede decir, ese hombre tiene mucho apetito de sexo, y como su princesa, tengo que cumplir sus caprichitos – se fue hacia su habitación y ahí observo su celular que prendía y apagaba su luz azul – Lo tengo en vibrador ¿Contestare? Es Jared… - Bulma apretó un botón verde - ¿Bueno?-

- ¿Bulma? Acaso no vas a venir a la empresa, tengo muchos planes el día de hoy contigo, unos empresarios muy importantes de Europa van a venir – Se escuchaba muy alterado Jared.

- ¡Oh Jared! – Puso el altavoz, mientras giraba las llaves del agua – Me temo que hoy no podré venir.-

- ¿Te vas a meter a bañar apenas? ¿Cómo que no vas a ir a trabajar? Aun hay tiempo, vístete rápido y ven de inmediato a la Corporación – bufo Jared.

- Ya te dije que no… - se acerco al teléfono – Hoy es mi día libre, así que mañana sin falta me presentare – un gruñido del otro lado del auricular se escucho - ¡Oh! Lo siento Jared, interferencia… ¡Que! No te escucho, habla mas duro – y Bulma apretó el botón rojo del celular así finalizando la conversación – Cuando digo descanso, es por que hoy es día de descanso – nuevamente el celular volvió a sonar, y se dio cuenta que era Jared, así que apago el celular y lo aventó a la cama - ¡Qué fastidioso es ese empresario! Estará guapo pero es un engreído – se quito de la sabana para meterse dentro de la bañera.

Nuevamente el teléfono sonó pero esta vez era el de la casa, así que Bulma no pudo contestar el teléfono, por que no lo escuchaba, estaba cantando, así que un peculiar saiyajin alzó el auricular.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Vegeta muy grotescamente.

- ¿Cómo que quien es? Maldito mal educado, para tu información soy Jared, pásame a Bulma, criado engreído – gruño Jared del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Jared? – Arqueo la ceja, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora - ¡Eres ese gusano de humano! Cállate insecto – grito Vegeta al tal Jared.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme? Eres un insolente, ya te dije pásame a Bulma, es una orden y la vas acatar – grito también Jared.

- ¿Ordenes? De un humano insolente como tu – una media sonrisa se hizo pronunciar en sus labios – Eres mas estúpido de lo que me imaginaba, así que cállate insolente, espero jamás volver a verte cerca de mi mujer – Dijo cínicamente.

- ¿Mujer? Eres Vegeta, no me das miedo, podría acabar con tu patética vida estúpido – rió Jared.

- Los humanos son estúpidos, no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo en ti insecto, grr – y colgó el teléfono.

- Que gracioso es ese humano, por ese Bulma me llegó a engañar – se empezó a reír – mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, el teléfono volvió a sonar - ¡Otra vez es ese humano insolente! Tal parece que quiere morir rápido – regreso a contestar el teléfono – Aun quieres mas insecto.-

- ¿Papá? – Trunks se sorprendió, como le contestaba su padre - ¿Contestando el teléfono? Bueno, dile a mi mamá que regresare en la tarde – unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos _¡Vamos a pescar Trunks!_ Era la voz de Gotens – Bueno papá no hay tiempo de explicación ya me voy, le dices a mi mamá adiós – y colgó el teléfono, sin dejar si quiera que su padre contestara el teléfono.

- Ese mocoso, cree que podrá hacer lo que quiera, lo dejare sin mesada, no saldrá con la joven que quiere salir, de todas formas, bueno el puede hacer lo que quiera, ya es grande – se volvió a ir a la cocina – Aun Bulma no baja, tendré que comer – sacó una pierna y la metió en el microondas.

- ¿Vegeta? ¿Quién hablo por teléfono? – Se acercó al refrigerador, para empezar a calentar la comida – Supongo que no contestaste, hay un mensaje ahí – observaba una lucecita roja que tenia prendiendo y apagándose el numero uno.

- ¿Hay otro teléfono en la cocina? – Vegeta hablaba mientras comía la pierna de cerdo – se quedo viendo a su mujer que se empezó a reír - ¿Qué tiene? Esta casa esta demasiado grande, este tipo de cosas sabes que no me interesa en lo absoluto, si conteste el teléfono, era Trunks, solo dijo que iba a llegar mas tarde y nadie más hablo.-

- ¡Wow! ¡Contestaste el teléfono! – Bulma se sorprendió y se sentó en la mesa para comer – Bueno el día de hoy no iré al trabajo, ya le dije a Jared, así que espero que pasemos una tarde muy a gusto ¿No te parece? No creo que hoy arruine nuestros planes y haber que pasa más – Dijo Bulma muy seductoramente, era mas que obvio que aquellas palabras ocultaban muchas cosas, que el príncipe de los saiyajins inmediatamente la capto – Pero antes, veré de quien es el mensaje que hay, no vaya a hacer importante la llamada o algo por el estilo – guiño un ojo y después toco un botón y enseguida el mensaje se emitió:

_"¡Eh!, Bulma necesito hablar contigo, perdón por hablarte a estas horas tan altas de la noche, pero necesito con quien consolarme y tu eres la única que me comprende, me siento mal, demasiado mal, por favor regrésame la llamada…" Se escuchaba la voz sin vida, apagada y la voz prosiguió "Se que hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto pero yo siempre he estado ahí cuando mas lo necesitabas, quiero que… solo háblame… por cierto soy Yamcha…"_- ¿Yamcha? – se quedo muy sorprendida Bulma – Se siente muy mal, ¿Qué le abra pasado a mi amigo?-

- A el insecto – se levanto Vegeta de la mesa – Supongo que nada, ese ser asqueroso debe de estar bien revolcándose con otra, ni te tomes la molestia en hablarle a ese ser de clase baja – arqueo la ceja y prosiguió su pequeño discurso frío – Además me prometiste estar aquí conmigo, y no esta el mocoso, ni tus padres, así que yo creo que hay que aprovechar el tiempo – concluyo con esa voz de grandeza que se le caracterizaba al príncipe.

- Si, esta claro que te lo prometí… - bajo la mirada Bulma - ¿Pero sabes todo lo que Yamcha hizo por mí? – se levantó de la mesa, iba rumbo al teléfono - ¡No! Ni te atrevas a detenerme Vegeta – los brazos poderosos de ese saiyajin le impedían el paso - Solo hazme un favor le marco y si todo esta bien, nuestro planes no se concretaran para otro día ¿Esta bien? – se agacho y rápidamente cogió el teléfono.

- ¡Hmpf! – cruzó de brazos Vegeta – Haz lo que quieras Bulma, pero si ese insecto arruina los planes de hoy, es un estúpido insecto muerto, me voy a entrenar y dentro de media hora regresare a pasarme el día contigo ¡Esta claro! – se marcho del lugar, rumbo a su preciosa cámara de gravedad.

- Si Vegeta, ya se que Yamcha te cae mal – al voltear se dio cuenta que hablaba sola - ¡Maldito Vegeta! Me deja hablando sola, que se cree – de un orificio saco el directorio – Yamcha, Yamcha, ¡Aquí estas! – agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y empezó a marcar – Cincuenta y uno, veintiuno, doce, cero, cero… ¡Ya esta! Ahora falta que me conteste – el teléfono sonaba y sonaba "Si no contesta a la quinta vez que suene cuelgo, ya de mi no queda "En eso la llamada entro _"Hola…"_ – Hola Yamcha – dijo alegre…_ Soy Yamcha y por el momento no me encuentro si dejas tu…" _- Genial, ¡Maldita contestadora! – y colgó el teléfono.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar, y en el momento en que lo colgó en su lugar este sonó.

- Bueno – contesto seria Bulma.

- ¡Oh! Bulma, hace tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz, bueno si la contestadora cuanta entonces ayer te escuche, ¿Por qué tan seria? Bueno supongo que me hablaste ¿Verdad? Es que me metí a bañar y no escuche el teléfono – dijo feliz Yamcha.

- ¡Hola amigo! – Exclamo Bulma – Tal parece que estas mejor y eso me alegra mucho, es que tu sabes que ando corta de tiempo y hoy lo tengo dedicado a Vegeta, tu sabes – empezó a reír – Pero en fin, ¿Todo anda bien por ahí?-

- Pues ya que lo preguntas… - su voz se escuchaba mas seria "Pero para mentir soy demasiado bueno jeje" – Lo que sucede es que ando muy deprimido y ayer te hable, tu sabes un mal día de copas, estuvo muy pesado el día, así que espero que hoy si puedas venir a verme, necesito decirte algo, tu que eres mujer, yo creo que me ayudarías mucho ¿No me vas a defraudar cierto? – trataba de manipular su situación.

- Bueno pues yo… ya te dije que hoy lo voy a compartir con Vegeta Yamcha, si quieres otro día y encantada acepto a ayudarte con la chava que te atormenta, seria un honor – dijo decidida.

- ¡Vamos Bulma! – Dijo triste Yamcha – No creo que se enoje que me vayas ver, ¿No es celoso o si? Además me la debes, yo siempre te he ayudado, así que espero verte, ¿Cierto? Así que te espero en mi casa en la noche ¡Esta bien! Solo necesito alguien que me anime, además vas a tener toda la tarde con Vegeta el siempre te tiene y yo no te tengo, ya casi no nos vemos necesito verte aparte de las fotos que tengo tuyas y en las múltiples revistas que llegas a salir, entonces quedamos en la noche nos vemos, bueno mejor en la tarde, así tenemos mas tiempo de platicar, nos vemos Bulma y gracias por venir – y colgó el teléfono muy precipitadamente.

- ¿Yamcha? ¿Yamcha? – Bulma le hablaba al teléfono que ya estaba colgado – Creo que esta vez me la aplico, no tuve salida ni me dejo hablar, creo que no tengo de otra, pues creo que si, él siempre me ayudo cuando yo necesitaba su ayuda – respiro y salio de la cocina – Aunque hay cierto príncipe que no creo que le guste la idea.-

Vegeta salio de la cámara de gravedad todo sudoroso, con una toalla se limpiaba, pero también tomaba agua, y vio ahí a su mujer en la puerta con esa sonrisa, que le daba miedo en algunas ocasiones, pero que siempre prefirió jamás decirle tal cosa.

- Ya vamos a jugar mujer – beso a Bulma mientras entraba en la casa – Tengo ganas de jugar en la bañera – sonrió malicioso.

- Me parece perfecto saiyajin – se quito la camisa y la dejo tirada en el piso – Ven que tal vez se me quite las ganas de bañarme – con las manos lo incitaba a que fuera con ella – Sígueme si es que te quieres bañar – se subió por las escaleras y su silueta se perdió cuando doblo a la derecha.

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces y también subió las escaleras sin demoras, no tenia que quitarse alguna ropa, puesto que solo tenia la de su entrenamiento, pudo ver el humo que hace la bañera a la hora de abrir las llaves de agua.

- ¿Agua caliente? – Bufo Vegeta – Bueno no me desagrada – el aromatizante del baño lo envolvió en ese sitio.

- Si caliente – Bulma abrió la puerta de la regadera para que pudiera pasar Vegeta – Este aroma me fascina, me excita, es muy erótico este aroma a flores – beso al saiyajin, había logrado lo que quería, dejo inquieto al saiyajin, al menos ese aroma si parecía erótico.

Beso poco a poco el cuerpo del saiyajin, mientras que el agua y el aroma los sumergían en un magnifico paraíso… Desesperada, empezaba a acariciar la espalda de Vegeta, a chupar las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo, mientas que Vegeta en un momento dado, empezó a succionar sus pezones, a lamer su cuello. Bulma empezó a darle masaje a el sexo de Vegeta, que este no dejaba de dar ligeros gemidos debido al tacto y fuerza que hacia Bulma en su sexo, empezando lento y al final precipitaba la masturbación de este, cuando ceso su trabajo Bulma, empezó a dar ligeros besos a Vegeta, en las múltiples partes del cuerpo, en el cuello, en el lóbulo del oído, en sus labios, en su pecho bien moldeado, hasta que descendió en su sexo, empezó a metérselo en la boca empezó a succionar , primero lentamente, hasta que Vegeta poso una mano en la cabeza de ella y el empezó a darle el ritmo de esa sesión de sexo oral, que no dejaba de gemir. Bulma se separo de él y Vegeta la cargo y empezó a besarla muy salvajemente por todo su cuerpo… - Creo que deberíamos de irnos a un lugar mas seco – hablaba entrecortada Bulma – Creo que el baño ya termino.-

- Si, eso es lo que quieres, por mi esta bien – como pudo Vegeta, medio cerro las llaves del baño y aun llevaba a Bulma en sus brazos así que se la llevo hacia su habitación sin dejar de besarle en el cuello - ¡Ya mujer, sigamos mejor! – la tumbo en la cama y unos ojos de lujuria se posaron en todo el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

- ¡Que bien! – Hizo sonrisa maliciosa – Sigamos con el trabajo.

Vegeta estaba encima de Bulma, con una de sus manos revolvía el corto cabello de ella, y con la otra sobaba los pechos de ella, mientras que con su boca, no paraba de darle beso tras beso, uno mas intenso que el anterior. Bulma jugaba con el pelo rebelde Vegeta y con la otra mano, masturbaba a el príncipe, que hacia que de vez en cuando sacarle unos gemido de placer, cosa que ella le excitaba mas, por que sabia que hacia bien su trabajo. Una de las manos de Vegeta, la que estaba jugando con el pelo de Bulma empezó a descender muy suavemente acariciando cuanto se le pusiera en su camino, hasta que llego al sexo de Bulma, en donde empezó a estimular su clítoris, dejo la sesión de besos para darle a su mujer una nueva sensación de estimulación; le iba dar sexo oral.

Bulma no paraba de gritar, Vegeta empezó a meter con uno de sus dedos índices, lo metió dentro de la cavidad de la vagina de Bulma, mientras lamía todo lo que se encontraba en el sexo de Bulma, hasta que se asomo, Bulma arqueo su espalda y su cuello, de la cual dejo salir un fuerte gemido, para después caer en la cama cansada.

- ¿Ya te cansaste Bulma? – Dijo burlonamente Vegeta – La edad te hace cansarte mas rápido.-

- ¡Jamás! – Se acerco al saiyajin como felina y lo beso – O es que acaso tu si te has cansado y es una excusa – las palabras se le entrecortaban, respiraba demasiada agitada.

Vegeta no se despegaba del beso de ella, y mientras la besaba, se pegaba mas a ella, su miembro erecto, se asomaba y buscaba meterse en la vagina de Bulma, así que tiro a Bulma con suavidad en la cama y enseguida agarro su miembro para penetrarla, en el momento en que la penetraba, Bulma gemía muy cortadamente. Vegeta empezó a penetrarla muy lentamente por temor a que la lastimaría, pero ella se cruzó de piernas aferrándose en las nalgas de él, para darle la señal de que no la lastimaba en lo mas mínimo, así que Vegeta empezó a darle embestidas en una posición ya que el manejaba la situación en esa posición, Bulma solo se limitaba en agarrar fuertemente las cobijas de la cama, aquella satisfacción era demasiada grata, hasta que el miembro de Vegeta salio de ella, con una ademán con la mano la invito a que se sentara en él, Bulma accedió y se sentó encima de él, abrazándolo, mientras le daba reconfortables besos en el cuello, mientras que Vegeta se apoyaba en sus caderas meneándola de arriba a abajo muy rápidamente, hasta que siento como su miembro y la vagina de Bulma se contrajeron dando por fin al éxtasis, de la cual los dos gimieron sin cesar, Vegeta se había venido dentro de Bulma, así que en el momento en el que retiro su miembro no hubo nada de semen, se separo muy lentamente, la respiración de ambos no cesaba, se tumbaron en la cama, tratando de relajarse, de recuperar la circulación en la sangre, ninguno de los dos hablo, así como se quedaron tumbados en instantes se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

- Ya te despertaste mujer – una sonrisa hizo Vegeta – Será la edad pero fue un poco agotador, o es que simplemente eres una buena amante – beso la frente de Bulma.

- ¿Yo no estoy vieja? – Río Bulma – Deduzco que soy una buena amante, no por nada soy Bulma Briefs – guiño un ojo.

- Si eso lo se…Tengo hambre mujer – gruño el estomago de Vegeta y ambos empezaron a reírse – Ya se hizo tarde, creo que dormimos mucho tiempo.-

- ¿Tarde? – Bulma se levanto de brinco – Ahí hay comida en el refrigerador, si supongo que nos dormimos mucho tiempo – empezó a buscar unos jeans negros a juego con una blusa rosa claro y empezó a ponerse el atuendo que había escogido.

- ¿Piensas ir algún lado a esta hora Bulma? – alzo la ceja y cruzó los brazos.

- Mira Vegeta, la verdad es que quede de verme con Yamcha en la tarde y ya se hizo un poco de noche, el me necesita seguro que lo entenderás – se iba poniendo maquillaje – Así que voy a ir a su departamento, espero no te moleste – sabia Bulma de antemano que Vegeta siempre le cayo mal a Yamcha, pero como él nunca demostraba sus sentimientos trato de aventajarse de esa cualidad que tenia Vegeta – No creo que te pongas celoso, no creo que seas así, hasta Yamcha se río, dijo que tu no te pones celoso con esas cosas, verdad – empezó a reír nerviosamente.

- ¡Yo no me pongo celoso no digas estupideces mujer! – espeto Vegeta – Esta bien, te daré mi permiso que vayas con ese gusano de amigo que tienes, pero si no regresas en una hora – Bulma empezó a abrir la puerta - ¡Óyeme! Si no regresas en una hora iré por ti y no me importa, vete que solo tienes una hora y contando – amenazo Vegeta.

- ¡Claro señor príncipe! – Alzo la mano como soldado a modo burlón – No te creas Vegeta, en una hora estaré aquí – regreso a darle un beso y después partió.

- Eso espero, eso espero, no sabes lo cual mal me cae tu amiguito – susurro Vegeta.

Bulma subía en el aerocoche, noto que Vegeta se asomaba, al ver la cara de pena que puso al ser notado de inmediato dejo de verla, Bulma solo sonrió al verle, así que con toda aceleración fue rumbo a la casa de Yamcha…

"Bien Bulma Briefs, estas parada en el departamento numero 213, ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?, es solo un amigo del cual hace tiempo que no vez, así que toca, no creo que pase nada, ¿Por qué me siento nerviosa? Bueno no importa, tal vez sea por el tiempo que no lo veo no importa, bien tocaras preguntaras y te iras, si no Vegeta vendrá y quien sabe que cosas hará a Yamcha" Se paro muy decisiva en la puerta y empezó a tocar mas segura que nadie.

- ¡Bulma! – Yamcha abrió la puerta – Pensé que ya no ibas a venir, pasa, pasa, esta es también tu casa, hace tiempo que no te veía, mírate sigues igual de hermosa – Dejo pasar a Bulma, que inspeccionaba el lugar – Siéntate y charlemos – se sirvió un vaso de whisky.- ¿Quieres?-

- ¡No gracias! – Se sentó en un sillón – Vaya que a los beisbolistas les pagan bien, bueno Yamcha la verdad es que solo cuento con una hora, sabes que Vegeta – encogió de hombros – Bueno sabes como es, así que me amenazó – empezó a reír – Así que charlemos cuéntame por que necesitas de mi.-

Continuará…

* * *

**De acuerdo podrán aventarme jitomatazos si así lo desean por no subir el siguiente capitulo como bien lo decía ya tengo desde el noveno capítulo escrito, pero de repente todas las 'criticas constructivas' me hicieron ver las cosas totalmente diferentes a mi punto de vista:**

****

_**Uno:**_** Que sentía que hacía un mal trabajo y por ende perdí (y de hecho sigo) perdida en este fanfic que a muchos les gusto y otros solo leen y hasta ahí, perdí el rumbo el camino espero me perdonen por todo esto y que suba el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible.**

_**Dos:**_** Gracias (dentro de lo que cabe) A esos reviews que me 'abrieron los ojos' pero lo malo es que releí mi historia y noté cosas incoherentes en mi historia y demás cosas que hicieron que yo le perdiera el hilillo a la trama, no sé como disculparme por semejante cosa T.T  
**

**Bueno sin quitarles su tiempo y espero que hayan disfrutado de un trabajo que hice algún tiempo para mi bueno (en esa época) y para otros bueno y para algunos no tanto n.n Contestando sus reviews.**

**Dayanarod:**

** Tarde, que digo ¡Tardísimo! Tres meses sin subir capítulo y lo peor es que ya lo tenía T.T Me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado todo el anterior capítulo :D Espero que ahha en este capítulo al menos a Yamcha se le hizo ¿no? Como todo buen hombre ¿no? Jajaja Rencoroso jejeje. Besitos y te cuidas mucho.**

**Andy-deep-chiva****: **

**¡Hola! Si dímelo a mi xD El orgullo es un arma de dos filos, ¡Chica! Leí la parte de tu fanfic de Sailor Moon o ¿Me equivoco? Pero no te pude dejar review T.T No sé que le ocurría la página . Mira que ya me pegaste eso y ahora yo escribo de Sailor Moon n.n Pero bueno chica nos andamos leyendo :D**

**Elena:**

** Si esa manzana pero todo una relación no es fácil y más de ellos y más ¡Vegeta! Semejante hombre cof, cof, ya me estoy proyectando xD Pero se decidió, fue a ver a esa manzana de la discordia…**

**Caroone:**

** ¡Hola! ¿Sufrir eh? Ya vez que una esta re loca muajaja, espero que cuando Kami me iluminé para este fanfic que me tiene más que nada desilusionada pueda no hacerlo sufrir me pides imposibles a mi jajaja xD Pero haré todo en mi poder para ya no hacerlo.**

**De lejanías:**

** ¡No manches! Esta re loco tu nick me suena muy, muy, pero muy lejos ¿Qué boba soy no? Jajaja Espero que te siga gustando y te pasees por aquí. Besitos a tu tierra lejana.**

Dejen reviews ;)

Ashamed


End file.
